Aus der Dämmerung
by Meldis
Summary: Nun ist auch endlich das 9. Kapitel online gestellt :)! Viel Spaß beim lesen und macht euch auf eine Überraschung gefasst! PLEASE RR! :)
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
Einsamkeit, und das seit tausenden von Jahren...womit hatte sie das verdient? Sie wollte sterben, endlich die Qualen und den Schmerz vergessen, der ihr zugefügt worden waren. Schlafen und nie wieder aufwachen, ein endloser wunderschöner Traum,... unerfüllbar... Jeden neuen Tag ging die Hölle von vorne los. Würde es je enden? Wohl kaum... 


	2. Der Auftritt

Disclaimer: Jaja, nix mir, sondern alles dem alten Tolkien, obwohl der die Radieschen und Möhrchen schon von unten annagt....*Seufz*...und Geld DAMIT?!?!? Machen, das is ja wohl n schlechter Witz. (Also nee mach ich auch nicht  
)  
  
Und los geht's! enjoy & read oder heißt es read & enjoy ?!?! sucht euch was aus *hihi*  
Kapitel 1  
"Mein verehrtes Publikum, verehrte Majestät. Willkommen zu unserer einmaligen Vorstellung, hier in der schönen Stadt der unglaublichen Raug. Herrscherin der Südorks, seit langer Zeit. Meine Ehrerbietung, Majestät" hörte sie Gorthaur, den Ork mit einschmeichelnder Stimme sprechen.  
  
Ihr war übel und sie spürte wieder die Angst, die sie jedes Mal umgab, wenn sie auf die Bühne gebracht wurde. Aber bis dahin dauerte es noch ein wenig. Erst würde er das kleine Hobbitmädchen, dass er vor ein paar Monaten aufgegabelt hatte vorführen. Sie sah noch frischer aus als sie selbst, die schon Jahrzehnte in seiner Gefangenschaft verbracht hatte und sich selbst im Spiegel nicht wiedererkennen würde.  
  
Sie sah zu dem Hobbitmädchen rüber, dass weinend und zitternd in der Ecke saß und sie aus lethargischen Augen anstarrte. Auch sie sah schon vollkommen verwahrlost und verschmutzt aus, aber man sah dennoch, dass sie erst vor kurzem in Gefangenschaft genommen worden war. Dies sollte ihr erster 'Auftritt' werden, und sie konnte die Angst des Mädchens nur zu gut verstehen. Wie gerne würde sie ihr helfen, sie befreien, doch ihr waren die Hände gebunden. 'Im wahrsten Sinne der Worte.' dachte sie spöttisch.  
  
Ein leises Wimmern kam aus der Ecke, in der der kleine Hobbit saß und sie wandte ihr schnell wieder den Kopf zu. "Aglan, kannst du mich hören?" wisperte sie leise zu dem Mädchen hinüber, dass in Käfig neben ihr eingesperrt war. Die Angesprochene hob den Kopf und starrte sie aus tränennassen Augen an. Sie rutschte so nah, wie es die alten, verrosteten Gitterstäbe zuließen an das Mädchen heran und legte ihr die Hand auf die vor unterdrückten Schluchzern bebende schmutzige Schulter. "Wir kommen hier raus. Das verspreche ich dir Aglan. So heißt du doch oder?"  
  
Das Mädchen nickte unter Tränen. "Gut, mein Name ist Tinuviel. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir es schaffen werden. Hab nur Mut, kleines Mädchen." Aglan schaute in die Augen der jungen Frau und versuchte in ihnen irgendeine List oder gar Boshaftigkeit zu sehen, die ihr in den letzten Wochen so oft begegnet waren, doch sie blickte nur in Augen, die so tief waren wie das Meer und voller Wärme und Ehrlichkeit.  
  
Aglan schniefte schließlich einmal laut, wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und lächelte die Frau zaghaft an. Tinuviel strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf und lächelte mühsam zurück. 'Bitte Elbereth, lass sie nicht das gleiche mit ihr tun, was sie jedes Mal mit mir machen.' flehte sie still die Göttin an, obwohl sie schon vor Jahrhunderten ihren Glauben an die göttliche Macht verloren hatte. 'Lass sie nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wie mich.'  
  
Tinuviel gab sich einen Ruck und sagte zu Aglan:"Wenn dein Käfig nach draußen geschoben wird, dann tu so, als würdest du schlafen, dann werden sie dir nichts tun." Das Mädchen nickte wieder und legte sich eingerollt auf den kargen mit Flecken übersäten Boden ihres Käfigs und stellte sich schlafend.  
  
Tinvuiel seufzte, als sie kurz den Blick von dem Hobbit abwandte und ihren heißen Kopf an die wunderbar kühlen Gitterstäbe legte. Schon seit Wochen plagte sei ein heimtückisches Fieber, das nicht aus ihrem Körper weichen wollte. Im Stillen betete sie immer noch für das kleine Geschöpf im Käfig neben sich und versuchte verzweifelt irgendetwas in dem grauen Zwielicht, dass ihre Käfige umgab auszumachen. Erschöpft und mutlos schloss sie schließlich die Augen und hoffte, dass der Auftritt schnellstmöglich vorbeisein werde.  
  
Tinuviel spürte, wie mit einem Ruck der Vorhang zur Seite gezogen wurde und blinzelte geblendet in das ihr viel zu hell erscheinende Licht. Der Käfig mit Aglan wurde grob auf einen rollbahren Untersatz gehoben und langsam auf die Bühne gerollt. Das letzte was Tinuviel sah, waren die schreckensweiten Augen des Hobbitmädchens, die nach Hilfe schrien - vergebens.  
  
Sie konnte nichts tun, musste hilflos zusehen, wie Aglan auf die Bühne gebracht wurde und der Vorhang wieder heruntergelassen wurde. Tinuviel traten Tränen des Zorns und der Verzweiflung in die Augen. 'Sie ist doch noch so jung, fast ein Kind. Bitte, Elbereth, wenn du mich hörst, dann tu etwas, lass sie nicht zu dem werden, was ich bin. Verhindere es oder gib mir die Kraft dazu es zu tun. "Bitte!"´. Das letzte schluchzte sie verzweifelt und kauerte sich in einer Ecke des Käfigs zusammen.  
  
Von draußen ertönte die schleimige unterwürfige Stimme von Gorthaur. "Meine sehr verehrte Herrscherin, liebes Publikum! Hier ist nun die erste Attraktion unsers Programms. Eine Rarität aus einem fernen Land, weit im Norden: Ein kleines Hobbitmädchen!" Sie konnte deutlich das Gelächter und die anzüglichen Rufe hören, als das dunkle Tuch vom Käfig gerissen wurde und Aglan zu sehen war.  
  
Tiniviel schluchzte laut auf "Nein" flüsterte sie leise. "Mach das es aufhört." flüsterte sie hoffnungslos. Sie hörte das Hobbitmädchen laut aufschreien, als man sie grob aus dem Käfig zog. Stoff riss und die Schreie verklangen, erstickten.  
  
Tinuviel wusste was geschah, sie saß in der hintersten Ecke des Käfigs und hatte die Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen, als wolle sie sich selbst beschützen. Stumme Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herab und sie wippte mit leeren Augen vor und zurück. Was konnte sie tun? Nichts...Sie wünschte, dass sie an Stelle Aglans dort draußen nun hocken würde, aber der Wunsch wurde ihr nicht erfüllt.  
  
'Ich muss es beenden.' fuhr es ihr blitzartig durch den Kopf. Tinuviel richtete sich auf und entdeckte ihren Trinkbecher aus Holz, den die Wächter aus Versehen hatten liegen lassen. Sie nahm ihn in die Hand und schlug damit gegen die Gitterstäbe. Gleichzeitig schrie sie aus voller Kehle Wörter auf Sindarin. Ihr Kopf schmerzte ihr durch die lauten Geräusche und sie spürte deutlich, dass sie das nicht lange durchhalten würde. 'Ich muss es schaffen! Ich muss Aglan da einfach rausbringen!' dachte sie wild entschlossen.  
  
Tinuviel schrie sich beinahe die Seele aus dem Leib aber ihr Verhalten zeigte Erfolg! Zwei mürrisch schauende Wachen traten von der Bühne auf ihren Käfig zu und schauten kopfschüttelnd zu ihr herunter. "Hör auf, dummes Weibsbild." knurrte der eine sie böse an, während der andere mit einem Speer nach ihr stieß. Sie wich im letzten Moment aus und fing wieder an Elbereths Namen zu schreien.  
  
"Sie stört die ganze Show! Wir müssen sie beruhigen, sonst wird Raug noch zornig. Und unter ihrem Zorn ist schon mancher Kopf gerollt." zischte Gorthaur drohend von der Bühne zu ihnen. Die beiden Wachen schauten sich hilflos an, denn sie wussten nicht wie die, in ihren Augen, Verrückte zu beruhigen oder ruhig zu stellen war.  
  
"Idioten!" knurrte Gorthaur und verschwand wieder auf die Bühne. "Und nun der Höhepunkt unserer fantastischen Show! Uns ist das einmalige gelungen, das unfassbare haben wir fassbar gemacht! Das Unerreichbare erreichbar! Wir haben ein Wesen gefangen, das zu fangen normalerweise unmöglich ist! Eine Elbin!" frenetischer Applaus und Jubel brachen unter dem Publikum aus und Gorthaur musste seine Rede unterbrechen. Er verschaffte sich mit seiner lauten unangenehm hohen Stimme schnell wieder Gehör. "Und nicht nur, dass es irgendeine Elbin ist, nein! Sie ist die letzte ihres Geschlechts, das aus einer Kreuzung zwischen Elben und Feen besteht. Ein wahrhaft rassiges Geschöpf und von hohem Rang. Bitte begrüßen sie mit mir 'Die Tochter der Dämmerung' Tinuviel!" hörte sie den Ork, der sie gefangen nahm hastig sprechen.  
  
Das Publikum schrie begeistert und während ihr Käfig auf die Bühne geschoben wurde, wurde Aglan von den beiden Wachen in ihren Käfig getragen. Das Hobbitmädchen war in einem erbärmlichen Zustand und konnte anscheinend noch nicht mal mehr alleine laufen. Ihre Kleidung waren nicht mehr als ein paar Fetzen und ihr Köper war von blauen Flecken und Kratzern übersät.  
  
"Aglan" flüsterte sie leise zu ihr hinüber. Die Angesprochene hob den Blick und versetzte Tinuviels Seele einen tiefen Stich. Aglan starrte sie aus leeren, gebrochenen Augen an und wandte dann nach einem kurzen Augenkontakt den Blick ab und ließ sich von den Wachen in ihren Käfig schleifen. Tinuviel rannen Tränen die Wangen hinab. 'Wenigstens hast du sie vor noch Schlimmeren bewahrt.' dachte sie unglücklich und machte sich auf ihr Schicksal, dass sie an diesem Abend wieder einholen würde gefasst.  
  
Aglan - Lichtstrahl Tinuviel - Tochter d. Dämmerung Raug - Dämon Gorthaur - der Abscheuliche  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uiui....so, nun brauch ich eure Hilfe! Ich bin total unentschlossen, was diese Geschichte angeht...ich weiß nicht ob ich sie weiterschreiben soll oder nicht. Was meint ihr denn dazu? Ich warte auf eure Meinung, Kritik. Hackt ruhig richtig auf mir rum, ich steh drauf lol  
  
Eure Keksbessene Mel  
  
P.s: das hier ist alles schuld von schlechter Laune, böser Musik und bösen Drogen (sprich Köksö und Schoki ^^) P.s.s: ach ja, die Namen sind einfach nur so zusammengewurschtelt ausm Sindarinlexikon und bitte nehmt mir das nicht ganz so übel *auf knie fall* 


	3. Orks & Hoffnung?

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel eins, bin zu faul  
Uhrzeit: 10:09 am Samstag morgen...nur 6 Stunden Schlaf *ächz*, wie soll ich bloß die Kinderhorde heute aushalten? *jugendbetreuerin ist* Also, wenn ich nicht mehr weiterschreibe liegt es daran, dass mich die Kids gefoltert und gequält, mit Schokosoße beschmiert und mich dann gegessen haben ^_______________^ hach wie ich sie doch liebe.... *lol*  
  
@Urubaxi: Die Drogen waren auch hier wieder tätig, aber meine Ikeaköksö waren alle, also musste ich die vom Aldi nehmen und ich hab festgestellt auch Kuchen backen macht extrem kreativ ;-p...Danke dir für die nette Review so was baut mich immer soooo auf ;)  
  
@Stoffi: Wie war denn dein Kurzurlaub so? Hoffe schön...wie siehts mit deinem derzeitigem geistigem Zustand aus? Muss ja glatt mal wieder in dein Profil schaun *g* Danke für den Tipp mit dem Namen...*peinlich berührt schau*...Jaja, das passiert wenn man hier um drei Uhr nachts sieht und solche Geschichten fabriziert, merk schon...aber ändern tu ich den Namen jetzt nimmer... *rebellisch ist* ^^ Aber danke dir, da hab ich echt nimmer drauf geachtet. *freut sich*  
  
@Trüffelschwein: Daaaaaaaaaanke für die liebe Review und ich bin froh, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt.... ( *freu freu freu* Sag mal, suchst du die Trüffel nur oder isst du die dann auch??!  
  
@Luna: Hui, das Drohen hat gewirkt, hier geht's weiter....naja, merkst du ja selbst ;) ich stehe auf Drohungen *kicher*, nein danke echt...das spornt an... *Freu*  
  
@Linthal: Hmm, das letzte Einhorn, ja den hab ich als ich klein war, so 6 oder so zur Hälfte mal gesehen, fand den aber so schlimm, dass meine Eltern ausgestellt haben, weil ich so am heulen war *lol* Ist ja auch ganz schön heftig...das letzte mal, dass ich da mal reingeschaltet habe ist echt lange her...Nun gut, auch dir danke, dass dir meine Geschichte bis jetzt gefallen hat... *freut sich*  
  
@Alle: Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr auch bei diesem Kapitel fleißig die Reviews fließen lasst...ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg nach Ikea (warum muss das soweit weg sein) und verkrieche mich da im Schwedenshop und komme erst wieder heraus, wenn ihr mir drei Reviews geschrieben habt *fett grins*, oder vielleicht auch gar nicht... *lach*, da gibt's so leckere Sachen, das werd ich mir wohl noch mal überlegen müssen ;-p  
So, und hier ist es nun! Read&enjoy&review please!!!!!!! *bettel* (  
Kapitel 2  
"Liebes Publikum, verehrte Hoheit Raug: Ich hoffe unsere Vorstellung hat ihnen gefallen. Am Ausgang finden sie unser weiteres Programm vor. Wir empfehlen uns." Gorthaurs Stimme war überall in der vollen Arena zu hören, und er verneigte sich demütig vor dem Thron der Königin, der erhöht in der Nähe der Bühne aufgestellt worden war. Raug nickte herablassend, klatschte gnädig und winkte dann ihre Diener heran, die sie mitsamt dem Thron zu ihrem Palast zurücktragen sollten.  
Gorthaur grinste erfreut, rieb sich die Hände und wollte sich gerade zum gehen wenden, als er die eiskalte Stimme der Herrscherin vernahm. "Bringt die Elbin in meine Gemächer. Ich möchte meinem Sohn eine kleine Freude bereiten." Der Ork grinste wölfisch und verbeugte sich galant. "Was ihre Majestät befiehlt." sagte er mit schnarrender Stimme und schickte zwei der Wachen, die Elbin aus dem Käfig zu holen.  
Tinuviel saß zitternd und schluchzenden in der einen Ecke ihres Gefängnisses. Es war wie jeden Abend nach einem Auftritt. Sie war zu nichts fähig, kaum ansprechbar durch die unaussprechbaren Taten, die sie jedes Mal erdulden musste. Ihre Hände tasteten zu dem Teller, den die Wache in ihrem Käfig vergessen hatte.  
  
'So schön glatt und rund war er. Ohne Makel, so wie ich früher.' dachte sie bitter und zerschlug ihn verzweifelt und voller Wut auf ihre Peiniger. Ihre zitternden Finger tasteten nach den spitzen Scherben des Tellers. Tinuviel nahm eine von ihnen und betrachtete sie eingehend. 'Die Oberfläche so glatt und die Seiten zerstört, scharfkantig und hässlich. Wie ich nun auch.' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie ballte die Hand, in der die Scherbe lag zu einer Faust. Warmes Blut rann ihr durch die Finger und tropfte auf den, mit schimmelndem Heu ausgelegten, Boden. Ein Gefühl des Schmerzes durchfuhr sie, doch sie bemerkte es nur am Rande, denn raue Hände packten sie und schleiften sie aus dem Käfig hinaus und durch die lange Gänge des Palastes in ein Zimmer.  
  
Sie wehrte sich nicht, denn sie wusste, dass es ihr nichts gebracht hätte. Nur noch mehr Schmerz und Erniedrigung...Zu oft hatte sie es schon mit Gegenwehr probiert und verloren. Die Wächter öffneten eine weitere der endlosen Türen in diesem Palast und Tinuviel wurde hart auf den Boden des Zimmers geschleudert und die Tür hinter ihr schloss sich mit einem lauten Knall. Sie zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, sondern blieb einfach auf dem Boden liegen und schmeckte den salzigen Geschmack ihres Blutes, da ihre Lippe aufgeplatzt war.  
  
Was konnte sie schon dagegen tun? Die Hoffnung auf Besserung war ihr schon vor hunderten von Jahren abhanden gekommen und sie konnte nicht mehr anders, als sich ihrem Schicksal zu fügen. Die Elbin hörte Stimmen vom anderen Ende des Zimmers und sie blinzelte schnell einmal, um die Grundzüge des Zimmers zu erfassen. Sie befand sich, 'wie konnte es auch anders sein?' dachte sie bitter in einem Schlafgemach. Es sah sehr prunkvoll aus und gehörte wohl anscheinend einem reichen Adligen am Hofe der Raug oder der Königin selbst.  
  
Doch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte Tinuviel nicht mehr, denn eine andere Tür hinter ihr wurde mit Schwung aufgestoßen. Und wieder überfiel sie die Angst wie ein hungriges Tier und sie krümmte sich zu einer kleinen wimmernden Kugel zusammen und hoffte, dass ihr nicht noch mehr angetan würde. Doch ihre Wunsch wurde nicht erfüllt:  
  
"Na, meine kleine Elbin. Wie geht es dir?" hörte sie einen Ork höhnisch sprechen. Sie umklammerte ihre Beine mit ihren Armen noch fester und wagte es einen Blick hinauf zu werfen. 'Oh Göttin!' dachte sie erschrocken und angeekelt zugleich, denn vor ihr stand der hässlichste und missgestalteste Ork, den sie in den langen Jahren der Qualen je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. "Du siehst gar nicht mehr aus wie eine Elbin. Du ähnelst schon mehr Einer der meinen als deinem ach so stolzem, hochmütigem Volk." stellte er boshaft fest.  
  
In Tinuviel wallte die Angst immer stärker auf, als er sich ihr mit jedem weiterem Wort näherte. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und spürte auf einmal, wie Schmerz sie durchfuhr. 'Natürlich! Ich hab die Scherbe ja noch.' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie fasste diese fester, gewillt sich seit langer Zeit das erste mal wieder gegen ihre Unterdrücker zu wehren. 'Auch wenn das hier meinen Tod bedeuten könnte, ich muss es riskieren! Ich muss es schaffen und Aglan hier heraus und zu ihrer Familie zurückbringen.' dachte sie entschlossen und richtete sich langsam auf.  
  
Tinuviel schwankte leicht, denn das ständige vor sich hin vegetieren im Käfig und das Fieber hatten sie schwach und klapprig werden lassen, aber sie wusste, dass sie für diese Tat noch genügend Kraft haben würde. "Oh, die Dame steht auf. Willst du dich etwa "mir" widersetzen?" lachte der Ork tückisch und versuchte nach ihrem rechten Arm zu greifen, doch sie wich ihm geschickt aus, tauchte unter seinem ausgestrecktem Arm durch und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht. Doch sie fing sich in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder und stieß dem hässlichen Ork die Tellerscherbe, so tief wie sie konnte, in die Kehle.  
  
Das einzige, was der Ork noch von sich geben konnte, war ein ersticktes Gurgeln. Dann sank er für immer in die Schatten aus denen er gekrochen war zurück. Tinuviels Atem ging keuchend und stoßweise, als sie begriff, was sie da eigentlich getan hatte.  
  
Wilde Verzweiflung packte sie und sie sah sich gehetzt in dem Gemach des Orks um. Nichts wo sie sich hätte verstecken können. 'Was soll ich bloß tun?' dachte sie verzagt und fing an, die Truhe vor dem Bett zu durchwühlen. In ihr fand sie ein Schwert, das eindeutig elbischen Ursprungs war. 'Das muss wohl ein Andenken an eine Schlacht sein oder eine Trophäe.' dachte Tinuviel und schnallte sich den Waffengurt mit dem Schwert um. Sie wühlte weiter und fand schließlich auch noch ein Schild mit dem Wappen Gondors. So ausgerüstet wollte sie gerade auf den Flur hinaustreten, als sie lautes Geschrei von draußen hörte.  
  
"Die Elben! Sie greifen an! Bringt euch in Sicherheit." Die Elbin sank vollkommen erstaunt und entkräftigt auf die Knie. 'Elben?' dachte sie verwirrt. 'Nein, das kann nicht sein! Seit Jahrhunderten haben sich die Elben nicht mehr hierhin gewagt, warum sollten sie es gerade jetzt tun?' fragte sie sich. Tinuviel taumelte zum Fenster und sah hinunter auf die bergige Landschaft vor der riesigen Orkstadt. Vor den Toren der Stadt der Königin Raug standen sie wirklich! Tausende von Elben, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und sie waren nicht allein! Dank ihrer scharfen Augen, die ihr trotz den Jahrhunderten der Qualen nie den Dienst versagt hatten, konnte Tinuviel im Hintergrund die Banner Gondors entdecken.  
  
Ein niegekanntes Glücksgefühl durchströmte sie und sie hätte am liebsten laut aufgejubelt, doch die Elbin hörte auf einmal Stöhnen hinter sich und als sie sich umdrehte sah sie den totgeglaubten Ork nahe hinter ihr stehen. Der Dolch in seiner Hand und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, und bevor sie reagieren konnte, stieß Raugs Sohn zu und sie brach zusammen.  
  
Verschwommen sah sie, wie er sich über sie beugte und die Angst kehrte zurück, aber Tinuviel war nicht fähig sich zu bewegen und so schloss sie die Augen um wenigstens seinen Anblick nicht ertragen zu müssen. Seine heisere Stimme flüsterte nah an ihrem Ohr "Jetzt bist du fällig, meine Kleine." und sie schluchzte unterdrückt auf. Doch statt der verhassten Berührungen hörte sie nur etwas durch die Luft zischen und hörte, wie etwas schwer zu Boden fiel.  
  
Tinuviel öffnete die Augen und sah genau in die weitaufgerissenen Augen des Orks. Sein Kopf lag abgetrennt von seinem restlichen Körper genau neben ihr und sie schrie entsetzt auf. "Shhh, alles wird gut." hörte sie eine Stimme auf der so lange vermissten Sprache sprechen und sie spürte eine sanfte Hand auf ihrer Schulter.  
  
'Oh Göttin ich danke dir.' dachte sie bei sich und. ein leises "Endlich" kroch über ihre Lippen und sie lächelte. Sie schaute in das Gesicht des Elbs und blickte in ein warmes braunes Paar Augen, dass sie anscheinend misstrauisch, aber auch durchaus besorgt musterten.  
  
"Endlich seid ihr gekommen." presste sie unter einem Hustenkrampf, der sie auf einmal schüttelte hinaus. Der Elb schaute erschrocken, denn sie hustete Blut! Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Orkdolch, der tief in ihrer Seite steckte. "Oh Elbereth.." flüsterte er entsetzt und seine Augen verengten sich zornig.  
  
Entschlossen hob er Tinuviel auf und verließ mit ihr auf den Armen das Zimmer. Durch die Bewegungen seines Ganges wurden die Schmerzen der Elbin fast unerträglich und sie spürte, wie ihr langsam die Sinne schwanden. Doch dieses mal brauchte sie keine Angst zu haben, jetzt war sie in Sicherheit - dachte sie zumindest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, meine Aldicookies sind nun auch alle, und ich gönne mir jetzt erst mal ein schönes Wochenende, also tut das gleiche und reviewt fleißig *grins* Achja Kritik ist nicht nur erlaubt sondern mehr als erwünscht! Eure kleine immer noch keksbessene Mel 


	4. Haldir

Disclaimer : siehe Kapitel eins, wie immer zu faul ~_________^  
Uhrzeit: 19:35 und eigentlich sollte ich gerade für den Chemietest morgen lernen, aber was tut man nicht alles um vor der Schule zu fliehen...^^ gleich hab ich ne Diskussionsrunde im Internet sprich in einem Chat...und ich habe mir eigentlich vorgenommen dieses Kapitel davor noch fertig zu bekommen...ohje ( ob das so hinhaut??!?! Naja komme ich eben später...was ich nicht alles für diese Geschichte tue °loli°  
  
Anmerkungen meiner seits : siehe Schluss °grins°  
Autorin denkt: Noch was zu sagen?!?! Genau! Empfehlt mir mal ein paar Kekssorten, ich hab die von unserem Penny hier bald alle durch und die Aldicookies kann frau auch nicht immer essen ^^ aber bitte sagt jetzt nicht Butterkekse °würg° sonst noch was? Neeeee :o) der Rest ist am Ende des Kapitels, das sorry, leider bestimmt nicht sehr lang wird... Doch noch was:  
  
Entschuldigung: Ehm °räusper° wenn es mal länger mit dem update dauert, dann liegt es daran, dass ich diese Geschichte nur schreiben kann, wenn ich in der richtigen Stimmung bin, denn zum Beispiel dieses Chap hier ist mir so verteufelt schwer gefallen, aber ich hoffe es ist nicht allzu schlimm ( °Schnüff° wenn doch dann sagt es ruhig, ich stehe das durch °loli° Also: read&enjoy ^^  
Kapitel Drei  
Und wieder ein sinnloser Krieg, ein Schlachtzug gegen Wehrlose, auch wenn diese Wehrlosen die größten Feinde der Menschen, Elben und Zwerge waren, konnte er es nicht verstehen.'Ich kann nicht mehr und ich will auch nicht mehr. Warum? Warum muss all diese geschehen? Iluvatar beantworte mir nur diese Frage...Zu lange Zeit musste ich hier schon verweilen...ich will fort...'  
  
~*~°~*~  
  
'Sterben...tausende Menschen und Elben, die freiwillig in ihr Verderben rennen und ich kann nichts dagegen tun...'Er wollte es, aber tief in sich wusste er, dass er dazu nicht mehr die Kraft hatte. Jahrtausende lasteten schwer auf seinen Schultern und schienen ihn zu erdrücken. Er war schon lange nicht mehr der, der er zum Ende des Ringkrieges war. Er hatte sich verändert, zum Guten oder zum Schlechten wusste er selbst nicht. Das einzige was der Elb wusste war, dass er nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte wie Wesen, egal welcher Art, starben. Denn das war genau wonach er sich seit langer Zeit sehnte...sterben.  
  
Alle Hoffnung war aus ihm gewichen. Sein Leben war sinnlos... Sicher er hatte einen verantwortungsvollen Posten, den er bald, laut seines Vaters übernehmen sollte: 'König des Düsterwaldes. Sicher, das wird bestimmt schön...noch mehr Krieg, Gewalt und Verbrechen.' dachte er sarkastisch und wandte seinen Blick schließlich ganz vom Schlachtfeld ab. Der Kronprinz des Düsterwaldes seufzte und schloss für einen Moment erschöpft die Augen, um seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schließlich wieder dem Schlachtplan, den er eigentlich betrachten sollte zu widmen.  
  
"Warum?" flüsterte er leise und eine einzelne Träne durchnässte das Papier, an dessen Stelle einst das wunderschöne Herz Gondors gelegen hatte: Minas- Trith.  
  
~*~°~*~  
  
"Warum...warum...warum...warum..." hörte sie eine leise Stimme traurig in ihr Ohr wispern und Tinuviel schlug rasch die Augen auf. "Oh Göttin!" keuchte sie entsetzt, als sie den Schmerz in ihrer Seite bemerkte und griff automatisch zu der Stelle um den Schmerz zu lindern. Sie wimmerte leise auf, als sie die Pein wie ein glühendes Messer durchfuhr und die Erinnerung kehrte schlagartig zurück, als sie ihre nun blutverschmierte Hand von der tiefen brennenden Wunde zog und sie zitternd ansah.  
  
"Shhhh, bleib ganz ruhig. Es wird alles wieder gut." hörte sie mit einem mal eine sanfte Stimme leise mit ihr sprechen und sie wandte furchtsam den Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme erklang. Wieder blickte sie in das Paar warme, wie von Sternenlicht erleuchteten Augen. "Wer bist du?" flüsterte sie mit ihr fast versagender Stimme. "Mein Name ist Haldir, ich bin der Kommandant der Galadhrim aus Lorien. Aber nun schweigt still, das Reden entkräftet euch zu sehr, Mylady. Doch nennt mir noch euren Namen damit ich weiß wen ich hier eigentlich rette."  
  
Die Elbin lächelte müde, und für Haldir sah es fast so aus, als hätte sie fast verlernt, jemandem ein lächeln zu schenken. "Mein Name ist Tinuviel.." flüsterte sie leise und er sah, wie ihre Augen langsam trüb wurden und sie abzudriften schien. Er wartete darauf, dass sie von sich aus aus der Dunkelheit zurückkehren würde, doch das tat sie nicht. Haldir wollte sie gerade an der Schulter berühren, als sie leise mit von Grauen erfüllter Stimme sprach "Sie kommen...sie kommen um mich zu holen."  
  
Der Führer Galadriels Truppen erschauderte als er in die Augen der Elbe blickte und in ihnen nur Lethargie und Gleichgültigkeit vorfand. Doch als die Schritte der Orks schließlich lauter wurden schnellte sie mit einem mal vom kalten Steinboden, auf den er sie gelegt hatte, als ihre Wunde wieder aufgeplatzt war, hoch und klammerte sich an ihm fest und schluchzte wie ein kleines verängstigtes Kind. "Bitte macht das sie weggehen. Ich will nicht mehr zurück, bitte." weinte sie und sah in aus tränennassen Augen gequält an.  
  
'Was musste sie ertragen, dass sie in einem solchen Zustand ist?' dachte Haldir geschockt und ließ das erste mal, seitdem er sie aus dem Zimmer des Orkprinzen getragen hatte einen Blick über ihren Körper schweifen und was er sah ließ ihm einen kalten Entsetzensschauer über den Rücken rieseln.  
  
Ihr Körper schien nur aus blauen Flecken, Prellungen, Narben und noch nicht verheilten Kratzern zu bestehen. Ihr ausgemergelter Körper steckte in Kleidung, die fast nur noch aus schmuddeligen Fetzen, die gerade das nötigste verbargen bestand. Haldir ging auf, was sie bei den Südorks hatte ertragen müssen.  
  
"Diese Barbaren!" zischte er und unterdrückte mit mühe seine Wut und versuchte stattdessen sie freundlich und warm anzulächeln. "Hier sind wir erst mal sicher, das hier ist eine verlassener Wachposten, er wurde seit mindestens zwei Jahren nicht mehr benutzt." sprach er beruhigend auf die immer noch zitternde Elbe, die er inzwischen in die Arme geschlossen hatte, ein.  
  
Haldir setzte sie vorsichtig auf einen der Hocker und Tinuviel lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Wand, an der der Hocker stand. Doch ein Geräusch ließ sie diese zugleich wieder öffnen: Sie sah dabei zu, wie der blonde Elb eine Vorratstruhe zur Seite schob und darunter ein großes Loch zu sehen war. Tinuviel sog erstaunt die Luft ein, als auf einmal der Kopf eines weiteren Elbs aus dem Loch auftauchte und dieser sich behände aus der Dunkelheit in die verlassene Wachstube hochhievte.  
  
Ihm folgten noch mindestens 40 andere und schließlich war der kleine Raum zum bersten voll, doch anstatt einer hohen Lautstärke herrschte diszipliniertes Schweigen und jeder der Elben schien sich innerlich auf den Kampf gegen die Südorks vorzubereiten. "Kommt Tinuviel, ich bringe euch weg von hier." hörte sie Haldirs sanfte Stimme und spürte seinen Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie nickte nur müde und ließ sich von ihm willig zu dem dunklen Loch im Boden schieben.  
  
Der Kommandant der Garde Galadriels sprang als erster hinein und streckte ihr von unten auffordernd und helfend die Hände entgegen. Tinuviel schluckte, schloss die Augen und sprang schließlich nach längerem Zögern in seine Arme, die sie fest und sicher auffingen. Vorsichtig blinzelte sie um sich und konnte nichts sehen als Schwärze. Eine Welle der Panik übermannte sie und sie sank keuchend in die Knie.  
  
Haldir kniete besorgt neben ihr und wollte sie vorsichtig an der Schulter rütteln, doch sie schlug seinen Arm mit einem lauten Schrei zur Seite und sank wimmernd und schluchzend in sich zusammen. "Nicht anfassen, bitte nicht mehr anfassen. Berührungen tun weh, sie brennen...ich will das nicht, nein hört auf...NEIN!!!!" das letzte hatte sie laut geschrieen und da der Elb keine andere Möglichkeit sah, damit seine Krieger lange genug unentdeckt blieben, hielt er ihr mit der einen Hand den Mund zu und warf sie sich mit dem anderen Arm mit größter Kraftaufbietung über die Schulter, denn sie wehrte sich anfangs kräftig winselte am Ende aber nur noch hilflos.  
  
Seinen Männern rief Haldir noch ein paar knappe Befehle zu und machte sich dann mit dem Elbenbündel über seiner Schulter auf den Weg durch den langen Tunnel. Er hatte schon fast die Hälfte seinen Weges zurückgelegt, als sich die Elbin auf seinem Rücken wieder anfing sich zu rühren. Er nahm ihr die Hand vom Mund, damit sie gegebenenfalls etwas sagen konnte, doch anstatt dies zu tun fing sie nur wieder aus vollen Lungen an zu schreien und Haldir verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht, denn seine feinen Ohren hielten das nicht mehr lange durch. "Bitte hört doch auf!" flehte er sie schon fast verzweifelt an, doch sie ließ nicht locker und schrie sich die zerbrochene Seele beinahe aus ihrem abgemagertem Leib.  
  
Haldir war schier am verzweifeln, aber er konnte sie auch nicht hier im Tunnel zurücklassen, also lief er unerbittlich weiter, bis er plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenstieß und gegen die Wand prallte. Tinuviel stöhnte leise auf, denn sie hatte dem Aufprall mit ihrem Körper die größte Wucht genommen. "Haldir, bist du es?" hörte sie eine sanfte Stimme, die wie ein warmer Sommerabend klang sprechen.  
  
"Legolas mein Freund! Endlich bist du hier, Iluvatar sei dank! Bitte hilf mir, ich..ich schaffe es irgendwie nicht diese Elbe hier zu beruhigen. Ich habe sie im Zimmer des Orkprinzen gefunden." Legolas lugte interessiert an seinem Freund vorbei und erblickte im Zwielicht eine in sich zusammengekauerte Gestalt, die als sie seinen Blick spürte den Kopf hob und ihn ansah.  
  
Was Legolas sah erschrak ihn zutiefst. Sein Innerstes schien für einen Moment von einer dicken Eisschicht überzogen zu sein und er war zu keiner Regung mehr fähig.  
  
Denn er sah in seine Augen...  
  
~*~°~*~  
  
So, das war's erst mal von mir und nun könnt ihr fleißig darüber philosophieren, was denn dieser Satz hier am Ende bedeuten soll. °grinst sich einen° die gar nicht so schwere Auflösung kommt im nächsten chap aber ihr könnt doch per review schon mal ein paar tipps abgeben oder? °grinst breit° wäre einfach formidabel °klimper° ihr seid die besten °knutscha° Nun meine antworten auf eure ganzen soooooooooo liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieben Reviews °freut sich immer noch total° ^________^  
  
@Stoffpferd klaro lese ich dein Profil und ich bep**ss mich jedes mal beinahe vor lachen :-p ist echt zu gut was du da schreibst ^^ jaja, das mit dem namen is mir immer noch ein wenig peinlich, aber dank meiner kekse bin ich drüber weg °grins° danke für die liebe revieew und ich freu mich schon auf die fortsetzung deiner geschichte °drängel ein bissl° achja nu is ja geklärt wer der schnucklige elb is nech? °lacht sich eins ins fäustchen°  
  
@Luna Jaaa wieder eine review von dir °freu° und diesmal sogar ohne drohung °hih° jaja ich hoffe einige fragen sind jetzt beantwortet, wenn nicht, tja dann musst du dann wohl weiterlesen °harharhar° ich war leider nicht bei ikea °grummel° nur meine eltern °schmoll° die bösen haben mir nicht bescheid gesagt ( aber egal ^^ ich hab ja die kekse °hihi° Und daaaaaaaaaanke für diese liebe review ^^  
  
@alfiriel nicht doch! Dein schönes kleid wird doch ganz dreckig, das will ich ja nun auch nicht und hier is die fortsetzung damit du nicht mehr weinen musst °tröst° und danke für die review °freu°  
  
@feyween °dumm schau° keine kritik??!?! Och schade...hatte ich schon erwähnt das ich nahezu kritikgeil bin °schmunzel° und was heißt s.s.w. ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!? °blöd is° jaja die dumme kleine meldis ^^ aber trotzdem danke für die supernette review^^  
  
@michiru-chan schööööööön das dir die geschichte gefällt °freude° du auch ich bin mangas nicht abgeneigt °grins° und suche auch immer im lexikon aber im sindarinlexikon °harharhar° jaja ^^ wir sind schon schlimm nech? Und damit du auch nimmer weinen musst is hier das nächste chap ^^ danke für die review! °freu und hüpf°und dir geht es wieder besser? Grippe weg?  
  
@Trüffelschwein °loli° deinen lieblingsdrogen?!?! Und wer ist dein dealer? Mit dem sollte ich mich mal ernsthaft unterhalten ;-)))))) also danke für die review und ich freu mich super doll das dir die geschichte so gut gefällt °hüpf freu und tanz°  
  
@Rverie nächstes mal kommt die sache dann mit aglan...ob sie es auch schafft oder nicht oder so wirst du im nächsten kapitel denke ich mal erfahren ^^ also danke für die review und schön das du neugierig bist ^^  
  
@alle ist das schöööööööööön das euch die geschichte so gut gefällt  
  
~*~ Eure Meldis ~*~ 


	5. Begegnungen & Abschied?

A/N: Hallihalllo! Ihr lagt ja alle so falsch was das mit Tinuviel und Legolas angeht.echt °kopfschüttel° seid mal kreativer °euch ein bissl foppen muss° gut, nun verzieh ich mich mal wieder in mein heiabettchen damit die grippe schnell weg is °hust°  
  
@alle: Ich danke euch total für die lieben reviews, das baut mich immer so auf °gerührt ist°  
Kapitel 4  
Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes erstarrte, gefror, starb innerlich, als er in die Augen blickten, die das sahen was er sah, die das fühlten was er fühlte: Schmerz, Trauer, innerliche Kälte, Sehnsucht...ja auch in ihren Augen konnte er seine Sehnsucht wiedererkennen. Er konnte die Augen nicht mehr abwenden, ihr Blick fesselte ihn, nahm ihn gefangen, fraß ihn auf, zog ihn an und tröstete ihn zu gleich. Auch ihr schien es so zu gehen, denn nach einer, ihm unendlich erscheinenden Zeit, wandte sie ihm ihr Gesicht ab und er sah stumme Tränen ihre weißen Wangen hinab strömen.  
  
"Legolas, mellon, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" hörte er die Stimme Haldirs wie weit entfernt an sein Ohr dringen. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf das Mädchen und wandte sich dann mit einem Ruck Haldir zu. "Wer ist sie mein Freund? Kennst du ihren Namen und warum schriee sie vorhin als wären alle Südorks hinter ihr her?" Haldir zog ihn ein wenig von Tinuviel weg und begann ihm seine Vermutungen zu äußern: "Legolas, ich glaube das sie jahrelang in der Gefangenschaft der Orks zugebracht hat. Schau sie dir gleich bei Tageslicht an. Ihr Körper ist zerschunden, ihre Seele gebrochen. Ich wage es nicht auszusprechen was diese garstigen Kreaturen vermutlich mit ihr angestellt haben, aber sieh dir ihre Kleider an! Sie sind zerrissen, bestehen nur noch aus Fetzen. Man kann sie kaum anfassen, ohne das sie gleich in vollkommene Panik verfällt."  
  
"Du meinst doch nicht etwa?" fragte der blonde Elb seinen Freund entsetzt und angewidert. "Doch genau das meine ich. Legolas sie müssen ihr schreckliches angetan haben! Ich spüre das sie gebrochen ist und ich weiß nicht, ob sie jemals wieder so etwas wie Freude kennen lernen wird."  
  
Legolas nickte und ging zurück zu Tinuviel, die das ganze Gespräch laut und deutlich hatte mithören können. Sie saß in sich zusammengesunken an den rauen Fels gelehnt und spürte die Bilder, wie sie hochkamen und sie drohten wieder zu übermächtigen. Zitternd schaute sie auf ihre Handgelenke, die davon kundtaten wie oft sie schon versucht hatte dem Elend und dem Leid zu entfliehen. Doch stets war sie wieder zurück geholt worden.  
  
Sie schluchzte leise auf und tastete blind vor Tränen nach dem Saum ihres Kleides, um die Tränen wegzuwaschen. Ihre Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub und Tränen tropften auf die längst verheilten Narben. Die ihr schon so vertraute Kälte fing wieder an sich in ihr auszubreiten und fraß die Hoffnung, die sich für kurze Zeit in ihr Herz geschlichen hatte auf. Sie griff neben sich und spürte die tröstende Kälte der spitzen kleinen Scherbe, schloß die Finger um sie und führte sie langsam zu ihrer Pulsader. Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen entrann ihrer Kehle und sie setzte an, denn eine andere Möglichkeit dem Elend zu entfliehen gab es für sie nicht mehr...  
  
"Haldir, lass sie uns nach oben bring..." Legolas sprach den Satz nicht zu ende, der er sah das erschreckte Aufblitzen in den Augen seines Freundes und drehte sich, während Haldir lossprintete, rasch um. Was er sah ließ einen eisigen Schauer seinen Rücken herunterlaufen. Das Elbenmädchen saß zusammengesunken auf dem Boden und in einer ihrer Handgelenke steckte eine Scherbe, die ihn im fahlen Licht der Fackel spöttisch und einladend zu gleich anzuglitzern schien. Er sah wie in Trance Haldir auf das Mädchen zustürzen und hörte wie aus unendlicher Ferne, dass Haldir im anbrülle, er solle ihm doch endlich helfen, doch Legolas war zu keiner Bewegung mehr fähig. Denn das was er gerade sah war es was er sich wünschte: Den Tod  
~*~  
  
Hallo an alle! Das ist erst mal wieder nur ein ganz ganz kurzes Kapitel, jaja ich weiß, aber mich hat die Grippe jetzt auch in ihren schrecklichen Klauen und ich verspreche hiermit hoch und heilig, dass das nächste Kapitel länger wird, doch die Schule stresst im moment wirklich enorm °seufz°! Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen °auf den knien vor euch rumrutsch°!!!!  
  
Eure kleine total erkältete grummelige um verzeihung heischende Meldis °bitte bitte wenigstens eine Review, damit ich weiß ob ich das Kapitel nicht doch lieber wieder off setze°  
  
~*~ An alle die auch die Grippe haben: GUTE BESSERUNG VON MIR ~*~  
  
Ps.: auf alle reviews, über die ich mich überings mega mäßig gefreut habe, gehe ich im nächstem chap ein!!!! °versprochen° 


	6. Melondir

A/N: Halli hallo! Ja, ich melde mich auch mal wieder °ggg° aber ihr müsst zugeben meine Gründe waren echt nicht schlecht und ich bin ehrlich gesagt sogar überrascht, dass ich es wirklich geschafft habe, dass Kapitel heute noch on zu stellen, denn es stand echt auf der Kippe °nick°...Ich sag euch Schule stresst echt total und der Rest meines Lebens, inklusive Pc fährt im moment auch Achterbahn °kofpschüttel° aber was fasel ich hier wieder nur doof herum, ihr wollt bestimmt lieber wissen wie es weitergeht ^.^ Dann lest mal fleißig und vielleicht schreibt ihr mir auch eine kleine Review, damit ich weiß was ihr davon haltet °bettelt ein bissl°? Ich hab mir extra Mühe gegeben und ein längeres Kapitel geschrieben, ich hoffe das ist euch positiv aufgefallen °grins° also, nun noch der Disclaimer und dann habt ihr es an meinen viel zu langen Vorwörtern vorbeigeschafft ^^ Achja, ich hatte im letzen Kapitel versprochen auf die Reviews einzugehen, mach ich am Schluß ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört garnix hier von außer meine selbsterstunken und erlogenen Figuren ^^ eeeehm also Tinuviel und so...Oke, Legolas hätte ich auch gerne, aber wer gibt mir den schon freiwillig...Müsste mal dringend ein Ticket in die Unterwelt kaufen, um Tolkien den Süßen abzukaufen °grins° kommt einer mit ;)?  
Achja, ich wollte mich nur noch mal entschuldigen das das hier so lange gedauert hat, aber jetzt sind ja Ferien bald, und ich hoffe dann geht's wieder schneller voran ^^ nun aber Vorhang auf und ab die Post :o) :  
Kapitel 5  
Sie spürte den Schmerz, fühlte das warme Leben aus ihrem Arm rinnen. Eine Welle der Erleichterung und des Friedens umhüllte ihren Geist, denn sie wusste, das sie diesmal nicht wieder zurückgeholt werden würde.  
  
Verschwommen sah sie den einen Elben vor ihr knien, während der Neuhinzugekommene in einiger Entfernung stand und sie anstarrte. Tinuviel spürte, wie nach ihr gegriffen wurde und wie der Elb verzweifelt heilende Worte auf Sindarin sprach, doch sie wusste, dass es zu spät war. Sie spürte, wie ihr Lebensgeist sie langsam verliess und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und das letzte was sie sah, waren die azurblauen schmerzverzerrten aber gleichzeitig so sehnsüchtigen Augen Legolas.  
  
"Legolas so hilf mir doch! Wir müssen sie retten! Verdammt beweg dich endlich!" schrie Haldir den Düsterwaldprinzen verzweifelt an. Er kniete neben der inzwischen bewusstlos gewordenen Tinuviel und seine blutverschmierten Hände zeugten von dem Versuch ihre Blutung zu stillen. Doch Legolas konnte sich nicht bewegen, er fühlte sich wie festgenagelt und nur zu gerne würde er in dieser Situation seinem Freund zur Hilfe eilen.  
  
Haldir starrte Legolas fassungslos an, schüttelte stumm den Kopf als er in die Augen seines Freundes sah und schulterte die Elbin rasch und begann so schnell wie es ihm seine Last erlaubte den Gang zu verlassen. Er hoffte das ihm die heilkundigen Elben des Osten weiterhelfen könnten, die zusammen mit ihnen in die Schlacht gezogen waren.  
  
Kaum waren Haldir und die Elbin aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden, sank Legolas auf den Boden hinunter und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die kalte raue Stollenwand. Er presste die Augen fest zusammen damit die Tränen, die in ihm hochkrochen keinen Weg nach draußen finden konnten. "Iluvatar, warum?" flüsterte er leise und öffnete die Augen um in die vollkommene Dunkelheit des Tunnels zu sehen und es schien als sei sein Blick auf etwas unwahrscheinlich fernes gerichtet.  
  
"Warum hast du sie gerade jetzt gesandt?" stieß er heiser hervor und schlug verzweifelt die Hände vor sein von Tränen benetztes Gesicht. "Oh Elbereth sei gnädig mit ihr und lasse sie ins Leben zurückkehren. Und...hilf mir meinen Weg zu finden." wisperte er leise in die unheimliche Stille des Ganges hinein.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ich brauche Hilfe, schickt mir einen Heiler, ich habe hier eine Schwerverletzte!" tönte es lautstark durch das Lager und so mancher Elb, Mensch, Zwerg oder Hobbit reckte erstaunt den Hals um zu sehen, was dort vor sich ging. "Was ist denn schon wieder los?" hörte man ein unwilliges Gebrummel aus den Tiefen des Bartes eines Zwerges. "Die ersten Verletzten." raunte ihm ein Soldat zu und bezog aber eilig wieder seinen Posten als ein General der Galadhrim an ihm vorbeistürmte, gefolgt von zwei Heilerinnen.  
  
"Haldir mein Freund, was ist denn los?" rief Cuthalion [1] dem Elben schon von weitem entgegen und beschleunigte seine Schritte noch mehr. Erstaunt blieb er schließlich mit den beiden Heilerin vor Haldir stehen, der immer noch Tinuviel auf seinen Armen, die mittlerweile von ihrem Blut nahezu flächendeckend rotgefärbt waren, hielt. Eine der Heilerin schrie bei dem Anblick den die Elbin bot erschrocken auf und die andere schlug die Hand vor den Mund und starrte aus schreckensweiten Augen auf die wie tot Daliegende.  
  
"Schnell, bringt sie in mein Zelt und helft ihr so gut ihr könnt." keuchte der Anführer der Galadhrim erschöpft und übergab Tinuviel Cuthalion, der sie rasch auf eine Trage legte, die von zwei weiteren Elbenkriegern, die gerade herbeigeeilt waren, getragen wurde. Mit einer herrischen Geste befahl er den beiden sich zu beeilen. Die Krieger bewegten sich rasch in die Mitte des Lagers, dorthin wo Haldirs Schlafstätte stand, gefolgt von den beiden Heilerinnen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mädchen kannst du mich hören? Hörst du mich?" sprach Nestahair [2] drängend auf Tinuviel ein, doch diese schien den Klauen des Todes nicht mehr entweichen zu können. Sie zeigte mit keiner Regung ihres Körpers, dass sie die Heilerin gehört hatte. Nestahair seufzte auf und strich sich eine Strähne ihres grauen Haares aus dem immer noch fast jugendlich anmutenden Gesicht. "Larnau, ich glaube nicht, dass sie es schaffen wird, aber wir werden unser bestes geben mein Kind." Ihre Gehilfin nickte und eine beklemmende Stille machte sich in Haldirs Schlafgemach breit. Nestahairs holte einmal tief Luft und schickte dann Larnau los, um Wasser und einige Kräuter und Kerzen zu holen. "So schnell lasse ich dich nicht gehen mein Kind." flüsterte sie Tinuviel sanft ins Ohr und strich ihr über die schmutzige Wange.  
  
~*~  
  
"Legolas? Mellon wo bist du?" rief Haldir in den dunklen Tunnelgang hinein und schritt langsamen Schrittes in die Richtung der Stelle, an der er seinen Freund zuletzt gesehen hatte, bevor er mit Tinuviel zu den Heilerinnen geeilt war. 'Was ist nur in ihn gefahren? Warum hat er mir nicht geholfen?' grübelte der blonde Elb und seine Stirn krauste sich vor lauter Nachdenken leicht. Er schritt nun schneller aus, und fing wieder an den Namen des Prinzen zu rufen und er hörte schließlich eine schwache Antwort aus einer kleinen im nichts endenden Abzweigung des großen Tunnels. "Da bist du ja!" rief Haldir erleichtert aus und umarmte seinen Weggefährten freudig. Doch dieser erwiderte die freundschaftliche Geste nur knapp, schob sich an seinem Freund vorbei und verschwand mit den gemurmelten Worten "Ich muss meinen Verpflichtungen nachgehen. Der König wartet auf mich." In der Dunkelheit des Tunnels.  
  
Haldir blieb wie vor dem Kopf gestoßen noch eine zeitlang an der Stelle stehen, drehte sich dann aber kopfschüttelnd und fassungslos zugleich um, denn das was er gespürt hatte, als er Legolas umarmt hatte, war die gleiche Aura die auch die Elbin Tinuviel umgab: Die Aura des Todes  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas rannte durch das Lager, als wäre Sauron persönlich hinter ihm her und verlangsamte sein Tempo erst kurz vor dem Zelt des Königs, das in der Mitte der großen Zeltstadt der verbündeten Völker Mittelerdes stand. Innerlich war er immer noch vollkommen aufgewühlt und konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, doch er hatte schon als Kind früh gelernt seine Gefühle in den passenden Momenten nicht nach außen treten zu lassen. "So etwas erwartet man von dir. Als König musst du deine eigenen Gefühle zurückstellen, sie verstecken. Denn die Empfindungen des Volkes zählen." Hatte ihm sein Lehrer am Hofe seines Vaters so oft eingebläut und in so einem Moment war Legolas froh, dass er die jahrelange Tortur über sich hatte ergehen lassen.  
  
Mit gemessenem Schritt passierte er die beiden sich ehrerbietig verbeugenden Wachen am Eingang des in der Sonne schneeweiß leuchtendem Zeltes. Legolas schob den Vorhang zur Seite und betrat den vorderen Teil des Zeltes, in dem auch die Schlachtpläne für den nun schon so lange andauernden Krieg des Königs auf einem großen Tisch ausgebreitet lagen. 'Erst vor einer halben Stunde stand ich hier zuletzt und doch hat sich so vieles in dieser Zeit verändert.' Dachte der Prinz des Düsterwaldes versonnen und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die immer noch leicht feuchte Stelle des Pergamentes, auf dem einmal Minas-Tirith eingezeichnet gewesen war bevor er seine bitteren Tränen auf dem Pergament vergossen hatte...  
  
"Legolas! Da bist du ja endlich ich hab dich schon erwartet!" hörte er hinter sich den König Gondors ausrufen. "Entschuldigt meine Verspätung mein König, doch ich traf meinen alten Freund Haldir und wir sind ins reden gekommen." Erklärte Legolas, während er verzweifelt versuchte sich ein Lächeln über die Lippen zu quälen. Schließlich beließ er es bei einer knappen Verbeugung und schaute den König erwartungsvoll an. "Was betrübt euer Herz Merondil, wie kann ich euch helfen? Verläuft die Schlacht nicht zu eurer Zufriedenheit?"  
  
"Oh doch Legolas das tut sie! Wenn wir so weitermachen können wir morgen das Lager wieder abbrechen und uns auf in die Heimat machen. Süd Gondor ist dann endlich gereinigt von diesen verdammten Bastarden." Legolas zuckte bei diesen hass-und schmerzerfüllten Worten des jungen Königs zusammen. Er wusste, dass dieser den Tod seines Vaters rächen wollte, doch das er so blindwütig ohne zu überlegen und zu unterscheiden vorgehen würde hätte der Elb niemals gedacht. Krieg war seit dem Tod Aragorns das einzige was Merondil führte. Krieg um den Tod seines Vaters und ehemaligen Herrscher Gondors zu rächen, doch fragte sich Legolas sich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger, ob dies der richtige sei.  
  
"Mein König wie geht es eurer werten Frau Gemahlin?" lenkte der Prinz des Düsterwaldes den Herrscher schnell vom Thema ab. Ein freudiges Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des Gefragten und er berichtete, dass seine Frau kurz vor der Geburt ihres Sohnes stand und er vor Freude und Ungeduld seine Gedanken nur noch schwer auf den Krieg gegen die Orks konzentrieren konnte, denn immer wieder wanderten sie ab zu seiner hübschen Frau, die nun alleine im Palast sitzen und dem König bald den Nachfolger gebären würde.  
  
Legolas hörte den ausschweifenden Berichten des Königs nur mit halben Ohr zu, denn er war mit Gedanken immer noch im Tunnel, bei dem jungen Elbenmädchen. 'Wer mag sie wohl sein und was hat sie in der Orkburg Mornhên [3] zu suchen?' Er spürte eine tiefe innere Aufruhr in sich, die der glich die er schon seit ende des Ringkrieges verspürte. Doch dieser Ruf war anders, verlockender als der des Meeres. 'Was ist das nur?' dachte er verwirrt und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Melondir zu. Dieser schloss gerade seine Erzählung über seine Frau und so konnte Legolas nun endlich eine der wichtigeren Fragen stellen.  
  
"Wie geht es eurer Frau Mutter Arwen?" Kaum hatte er die Frage ausgesprochen schon veränderte sich der vorher so glückliche Gesichtsausdruck des Königs in einen hoffnungslosen und hilflosen Blick. "Mein Freund, ihr geht es immer schlechter und ich kenne keine Möglichkeit ihr zu helfen. Seit Vater gestorben ist, ist sie nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Ich weiß das Elben an gebrochenen Herzen sterben können, doch ist dieser Tod wirklich so grausam wie ihrer? Legolas, sie siecht nur noch vor sich hin. Ich habe gedacht, durch meine geliebte Bistyle und ihre Schwangerschaft würde Arwen vielleicht zu ihrer einstigen Größe zurückfinden, doch es sieht nicht danach aus. Eher ist sie noch verschlossener und in sich gekehrter als zuvor. Dabei ist Bistyle wirklich zauberhaft zu ihr und versucht sie auf irgendeiner nur erdenklichen Ebene zu erreichen. Mein Freund du solltest sie sehen. Es bricht mir das Herz wenn sie im schönsten Garten Gondors sitzt und die Blumen nicht sehen kann vor lauter Kummer und Schmerz, der ihren Blick verschleiert."  
  
Der schöne Elb dachte zurück an die Arwen, die er vor so langer Zeit kennen gelernt hatte. Schon als kleine Kinder hatten sie miteinander gespielt und Arwen hatte schon zu dieser Zeit diese unglaublich Wärme im Ansatz gezeigt, die hinterher ihre große Stärke und Gabe werden sollte. Ihr Glück schien perfekt, als sie Aragorn kennen lernte und die beiden sich verliebten. Legolas erinnerte sich noch genau an die Hochzeit der beiden: An diesem Tag hatten Arwens wunderschöne Augen heller als die Sonne gestrahlt, doch nun sollte alles Leben und alle Liebe aus ihr gewichen sein? Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen.  
  
"Legolas?" hörte er die Stimme Melondirs, wie aus weiter Entfernung sprechen. "Oh, verzeiht mein König, ich war in Gedanken." Entschuldigte er sich rasch und fuhr sich mit der Hand schnell über sein Gesicht. "Du siehst schlecht aus. Lege dich ein wenig zu Ruhe, der nächste Angriff erfolgt erst im nächsten Morgengrauen." Der Thronfolger des Düsterwaldes wollte erst widersprechen, doch er spürte erneut diesen seltsamen lockenden Ruf in sich und verabschiedete sich schließlich vom König um in sein eigenes Zelt zurückzukehren.  
  
~*~  
  
"Larnau hol mir schnell neues Wasser um ihr Fieber zu senken!" rief Nestahair in das Vorzelt hinein, um sich dann so schnell wie möglich wieder Tinuviel, die leichenblass auf dem Laken lag zuzuwenden. "Komm meine Kleine, zeig wie viel Stärke noch in deinem Körper steckt. Ich weiß dass du es schaffen kannst." Flüsterte sie der Elbin leise zu und drückte ihre verschwitzte Hand. Die Heilerin hörte es sich hinter sich rascheln und spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, das hinter ihr Haldir stand. "Wie geht es ihr? Wird sie es schaffen Nestahair?" fragte er ruhig. Sie seufzte nur und zuckte nur so leicht mit den Achseln das seine tröstende Hand nicht von ihrer Schulter rutschte.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht Haldir. Sonst spüre ich immer, was Iluvatar mit ihnen noch vor hat, doch bei ihr ist es anders. Ihr Schicksal scheint mir vollkommen ungewiss und ihre Vergangenheit dunkel und verworren. Larnau holt gerade frisches Wasser und ich werde noch einen neuen Verband mit Königskraut auf die Wunden legen, doch kann ich für nichts garantieren. Wenn sie diese Nacht übersteht wird sie wieder zu uns zurückkehren." Der Führer der Galadhrim nickte traurig und nahm die Hand von der Schulter der jungen Heilerin, da diese sich den Kräutern auf dem kleinen Tisch nahe des Zeltausgangs zuwandte. Nestahair seufzte in Gedanken enttäuscht auf, denn sie hatte gehofft, dass seine Hand noch länger in ihrer Nähe verweilen würde, doch anscheinend hatte auch er zutun. Sie senkte den Kopf, als sie plötzlich zwei Arme spürte die sie rasch von hinten umschlangen und wie Haldir sie rasch an seinen Brustkorb drückte. "Nestahair, ich wünschte du müsstest das alles hier nicht mit ansehen." Flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. Auf Nestahairs Armen bildete sich eine Gänsehaut und ihre Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf, als sie Haldirs Atem dort spürte. Die beiden blieben noch lange ohne ein Wort so stehen, gaben sich einfach einander Halt und Nähe, die sie beide in diesen Zeiten so bitter nötig brauchten. Doch wurde die traute Zweisamkeit letztendlich von Larnau unterbrochen, die das frische Wasser brachte und beide gingen wieder ihren Pflichten nach doch nicht ohne sich einen letzten vertrauten Blick zuzuwerfen, der Nestahairs Herz in ungeahnte Höhen katapultierte.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~°~*~ In der Orkburg ~*~°~*~  
  
"Wo ist sie verdammt noch mal? Wo ist diese Elbenhure hin? Fangt sie mir wieder ein, oder euer Kopf wird schneller rollen als euch lieb ist ihr Trottel!" schrie Gorthaur (A/N: jaja ich weiß jetzt auch das das "Sauron" bedeutet, aber mitten in der Geschichte den Namen zu wechseln erscheint mir auch ziemlich doof, oder?) wutentbrannt und wandte sich schließlich, nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte dem zweiten Käfig zu, der nicht leer war. "So meine kleine.." sagte er anzüglich grinsend. "Was hältst du davon wenn wir beiden uns nun vergnügen?". Der Ork rieb sich freudig die Klauen und zerrte das kleine Mädchen grob aus dem Käfig. "Komm nur her meine kleine.." säuselte er und die Lust die in seine Augen aufloderte ließ alle Hoffnungen des Mädchens weichen.  
  
Aglans Schreie konnte man bis in das Krankenzelt hören...  
  
~*~°~*~  
  
"Aglan!!!!" keuchte Tinuviel und riss die Augen weit auf. "Aglan wo bist du nur?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
jaja ich habe mal im Sindarinlexikon rumgeschnüffelt und mir da so ein paar Sachen zusammengewurschtelt...wenn das manchmal nicht wirklich stimmt hoffe ich ihr könnt mir verzeihen aber das ganze Gedöns mit der Mutation war mir zu anstrengend °hehe°  
  
[1] der starke Bogen ~*~ [2] heilende Hände [3] dunkles Kind  
~*~  
  
@Rverie danke für dein Review erst mal und hier siehst du ja, wie es weitergeht und was mit Aglan geschieht...aber Fragen bleiben wohl immer noch offen ;)?  
  
@Tigraine (meine Supermuse °lach°) sorry das ich deine Entzugserscheinungen wahrscheinlich in ungeahnte Höhen getrieben habe :o) hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen und bist mit diesem Kapitel entschädigt ;) danke auch für deine Review °knuddelz°  
  
@Linthal auch danke für deine Review und was er sieht weißt du ja jetzt °hihi° hoffe auch dir hat das Kapitel gefallen und °g° ich hoffe das das Ende dieses Kapitels nicht so schlimm ist wie bei dem davor ^^  
  
@luna ich glaube für dich ist das Kapitel die Höllle °lach° lauter neue Fragen und fast keine Antworten, aber Geduld die kommen bald und ich geb mir auch Mühe den Jojoeffekt zu vermeiden oke ;)? Danke für deine lange Review °megafreu°  
  
@Stoffpferd dein neues Kapitel ist überings GENIAL °schleichwerbung für Stoffi mach° also, wer die Story von Stoffpferd (Haltet den Dieb!) noch nicht kennt, der sollte mal vorbeischaun und kann dann fleißig eine der besten Geschichten hier lesen ( Mich freut es, das du die Geschichte magst und dich so gut in die Handlung hereinversetzen kannst, aber ich glaube in diesem Kapitel ist es mir nicht so gut gelungen °schimpft auf den ganzen Schulstress° magst nicht du für mich zur Schule gehen °grins° danke für deine Review °knuddel freu°  
  
@Trüffelschwein auch danke für deine Review bin ganz gerührt °schnief° hehe mein dealer ist im moment der Bäcker, der macht so leckere Muffins °gg° und natürlich aldicookies wirklich super zum zwischenzeitlich dran knabbern ;)  
  
@michiru-chan jaja jetzt weißt du ja wer Tinuviel ist, auf jeden fall so im Ansatz, der rest folgt bald...^^ aber die Schwester nicht...das hätte jetzt auch voll nicht gepasst und wäre mir auch viel zu durchschaubar gewesen ^^ danke auch für deine Review ^^  
~*~  
  
Sooo, dann möchte ich hier noch schnell Werbung für eine ganz phantastische Fanfiction machen...auch wenn sie, wie meine, erst noch in den Startlöchern steht: Strumpfhases Geschichte : Die verschollenen Geschichten der Frauen : Aduial lautet der Titel und ich finde die Story ist es echt mal wert sie zu lesen °hasi ganz doll lob° und wenn ihr Parodien mögt °gg° dann schaut auch noch mal in das Gemeinschaftsprojekt von Strumpfhase und mir vorbei (auch bei Strumpfhases Geschichten zu finden) wir beide freuen uns immer über Reviews zu dem Schrott den wir uns da zusammenwurschteln nech hasilein °lacht°  
  
Also, das wars erst mal von mir: ich werde vor Ostern sehr wahrscheinlich noch ein Update machen, aber für die die bis dahin nicht mehr hier vorbei schauen wollen/können:  
  
Ich wünsche euch frohe Ostern, und für die Leute die zur Schule gehen auch schöne ferien!  
  
Und hey, meint ihr nicht das ihr den knopf dort unten drücken wollt, ja den wo man die Review mit aufrufen kann,...genau den, und dann ganz viel schreiben °dackelblick aufsetz° fände ich echt nett ^^  
  
Eure Meldis 


	7. Erstes Gespräch

Disclaimer:Alles Tolkien! Nix gehört mir..oke außer Aglan, Nestahair, Tinuviel, Larnau öhm und so ne °grins° ihr wisst schon was ich meine..  
  
A/N: Dank geht an dieser Stelle auch an meine Beta-Leserin für dieses Kapitel (vielleicht auch für die anderen wenn sie mag?) Strumpfhase! Find ich einfach super das du das für mich gemacht hast und danköööööö dir ganz herzlich °abschleck° ;) ich hab uns n neuen Eimer mit Whirlpoolfunktionen und Heizung gekauft ;) Wenn du den Schampus mitbringst °breitgrins°  
  
@Iarethirwen schön das dir meine ff gefällt und ich hoffe natürlich auch dieses neue Kapitel! Alles liebe und danke für die nette Review °mega gefreut habe°  
  
@strumpfhase joa, was soll ich zu deiner Review noch sagen °grins° außer: ein knuffelisches Danke schön an dich dafür :)  
  
@Stoffi :) och schade,...naja dann muss ich die schule wohl selbst wieder machen °grins° na gut manchmal ist es ja ganz nett...und hey war chemie so schlimm?!? Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen....boah da draußen schreien gerade so kleine blagen,...die hören sich an wie nazgûls °lach° und für dich mach ich doch immer wieder gerne schleichwerbung °hihi° und seufz nicht soviel rum das deprimiert mich ja ganz doll...ich hoffe du magst dieses chap auch und hier an dieser Stelle noch mal herzlichen gückwunsch zu deinen 300 und mehr reviews...kannste echt stolz drauf sein :o) danke für deine review! °knuddel°  
  
@Luna offener schreiben? Nee das würd mir doch den ganzen spaß verderben °muahahahaha° ;) nein mal ehrlich ich mach das schon extra so und ihr erfahrt das alles auch noch was ihr wissen wollt, keine angst :) dumm sterben lass ich euch doch nicht ;) auch dir danke für deine review und alles liebe :o)  
  
@Michi na der Osterhase hat mir leider keine Kekse gebracht dafür aber ne neue Tastatur mit der ich jetzt noch schneller und lautloser bis tief in die nacht tippen kann °lach° also damit bin ich auch zufrieden °gg° und was hat der osterhase dir gebracht? Danke für deine review und naja..leid tun kann er einem schon der Legolas aber steht ja auch Drama dran also ist auch Drama drin ne °zwinker° alles liebe  
  
~*~  
Kapitel Sechs  
  
"Herr! Herr, bitte folgt mir schnell! Sie ist aufgewacht!" keuchte Larnau vollkommen außer Atem und musste kurz vorne übergebeugt stehen bleiben um Atem zu schöpfen. Legolas schaute sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Von wem redet ihr Heilerin" Die junge Elbin schaute ihn aus großen Augen an. "Von der Elbenmaid die Herr Haldir in Mornhên, der Stadt der Südorks gefunden hat." Der Prinz erstarrte für einen Augenblick und Larnau sah seinen Blick glasig in die Weite schweifen.  
  
Sie ist es...oh Iluvatar ich danke dir das du sie überleben ließest! Aber sag mir, was soll ich nun tun? Wie kann ich ihr einfach gegenübertreten, nachdem was ich in ihren Augen gesehen und dabei gefühlt habe? Es ist mir, als hätte sie mein gesamtes Wesen erkannt, als würde sie mich kennen seit ich existiere. Ihre Seele berührte die meine. Ich fühlte ihre innere Kälte, den langsamen schleichenden Tod der ihre Seele auffrisst. Oh Iluvatar, sie ist mir so ähnlich...  
  
"Legolas! Rasch, wir wollen doch sehen was uns die Erwachte zu berichten hat." schreckte ihn Haldirs wohlklingende Stimme aus den Tiefen seiner verwundeten Seele auf. Er wandte sein Gesicht ab, damit niemand sehen konnte, wie tiefe Schatten über dieses zogen. "Ja Mellon, lass uns eilen und sehen was sie zu erzählen hat." murmelte er wenig begeistert und setzte sich schnell in Bewegung. Die beiden Freunde folgten der rasch voran eilenden Elbin durch das Lager. Rechts und links von ihnen erstarrten immer wieder ein paar Soldaten, als sie die beiden Kämpferlegenden des hohen Volkes so rasch und doch voller Anmut an sich vorbei gleiten sahen. 'Wieder etwas was sie ihren Kindern erzählen können.' dachte Haldir mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, dass sich aber kurz nachdem er das Zelt betreten hatte in ein warmes herzliches Lächeln wandelte. Seine Nestahair verbeugte sich ehrfurchtsvoll vor dem Prinzen und dem höchsten der Galadhrim.  
  
"Seid willkommen hohe Herren, sie ist gerade erwacht, aber noch sehr schwach. Ihr mögt euch kurz fassen, da ich nicht voraussagen kann, ob sie länger außerhalb Iluvatars Traumwelt wandeln wird." Haldir nickte ihr kurz zu und trat dann in den durch eine Stoffwand abgetrennten Teil des Zeltes, in dem Tinuviel lag. Legolas zögerte kurz, folgte ihm dann aber doch. Der Prinz schlug mit einer Hand das weiße Leinentuch zurück und ging leicht gebückt in den hinteren Zeltteil. Haldirs Körper versperrte ihm erst die Sicht auf die Elbin, doch dieser trat rasch zur Seite und gab den Blick auf Tinuviel frei.  
  
Legolas schaute überrascht auf die Elbin hinab und konnte kaum glauben, dass sie es war, die er vor knapp einer Stunde im Tunnel das erste mal gesehen hatte. Die beiden Heilerinnen schienen sie gewaschen und ihr langes weißes Haar gekämmt zu haben. Doch sie war es, denn als er in ihre Augen blickte erkannte er wieder den Schmerz, die Hoffnungslosigkeit und den langsam versiegenden Lebenswillen. Doch lag in ihnen auch etwas majestätisch stolzes was Haldir ein Stirnrunzeln entlockte. Ihm kam diese Elbin seltsam bekannt vor, doch waren seine Erinnerungen verschwommen, lag ihr Treffen doch schon Jahrhunderte zurück...  
~*~ Rückblende ~*~  
  
"Haldir bleib stehen, ich kann nicht mehr!" keuchte das kleine Elbenmädchen hinter ihm, doch der Gerufene drehte sich nur lachend um ohne seine Schritte zu verlangsamen. "Du lässt nach liebes Schwesterherz? Das sollte ich wohl deinen Freundinnen erzählen, dass du dich von deinem kleinen Bruder besiegen lässt." Das junge Elbenmädchen blieb stehen und stemmte wütend die Hände in die Hüften. "Haldir von Lorien, verlangsame sofort deine Schritte oder der Zorn Galadriels wird dich treffen." sagte sie mit unheilvoller Stimme. Der kleine Elb blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen und drehte sich langsam um. "Was hast du da gesagt?" kicherte er haltlos los. "Das ist ja wirklich so was von lächerlich, als ob Galadriel hier auftauchen und mich bestrafen würde, du hast wohl zu viele Märchen von Mama erzählt bekommen."  
  
sagte er spöttisch grinsend, fuhr immer noch lachend herum und wollte seinen schnellen Lauf fortsetzen, doch zu seinem Erstaunen prallte er gegen ein vorher definitiv nicht da gewesenes Hindernis. "Autsch!" konnte Haldir nur noch rufen bevor er sich unvorgesehen auf dem sommerlichwarmen Waldboden Loriens wiederfand. Hinter sich konnte er seine Schwester Tinu [kleiner Stern] schadenfroh kichern hören, doch diese verstummte auf einmal, als auch sie zu der Person hochsah, die ihr Bruder angerempelt hatte. Vor lauter Staunen blieb Tinu der Mund weit offen stehen und auch Haldir sah überrascht aus, denn vor ihnen stand eine junge Frau des verlorenen Volkes.  
  
Sie lächelte die beiden warm und freundlich an und Haldir konnte spüren, dass er sich nachdem ihr Blick über ihn geschweift war, seltsam ruhig und beschützt fühlte. Ganz so, als würde er bei seiner Mutter angekuschelt auf dem Schoß sitzen während sie ihm Geschichten aus den längst vergangenen Zeiten erzählte. Auch Tinu ging es so und mit der Geborgenheit kehrten auch schlagartig ihre anerzogenen, äußerst guten Manieren zurück. "Hohe Frau, es ist mir eine Ehre euch kennen lernen zu dürfen." zwitscherte das kleine Elbenmädchen, machte einen tiefen Knicks und stieß ihren Bruder an, der immer noch mit offenem Mund zu der Fremden empor starrte.  
  
"Nun mach schon Haldir! Wo sind deine Manieren hin?" zischte sie ihm leise zu und gab ihm einen leichten Stoß. Die junge Frau lächelte belustigt und schaute Tinus Bruder wartend an. Dieser rappelte sich mit hochrotem Kopf schließlich auf und verbeugte sich so tief, dass seine Nase fast den Boden berührte und er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte, hätte ihn seine Schwester nicht hinten am Hosenbund festgehalten. "Auch mir ist es eine Ehre Mylady." murmelte er verlegen und traute sich kaum aufzuschauen. "Ich freue mich eure Bekanntschaft zu machen." hörte er die hohe Frau mit heller glockenklarer Stimme sprechen. "Mein Name ist Tinuviel á Niniel[Tränenmädchen], Tochter von Bainmîr[schönes Juwel] aus Harlindon. Und wer seid ihr?"  
  
Die Blicke der beiden Kinder waren gefangen von der Schönheit und Andersartigkeit der jungen Frau und genauso gefangen war ihr Verstand von der Reinheit und Klarheit ihrer Worte die sie sprach. "Mein Name ist Haldir von Lorien, Sohn des Ninglor [goldene Wasserblume], oberster Führer der Galadhrim, der Leibwache und Armee der weisen Frau Galadriel." sprach der junge Elb mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und fügte dann mit genervtem Unterton und gen Himmel rollenden Augen hinzu "Und das ist meine Schwester Tinu.". Diese schnappte empört nach Luft und vollführte einen weiteren Knicks vor Tinuviel die sie schmunzelnd anschaute. "Mein Name ist Tinu von Lorien Tochter Ninglors und Tinnus [Sternenzwielicht]."  
  
Tinuviel lächelte warm, als sie sah wie sich die beiden Geschwister mit Blicken fast aufspießten und erhob erneut die Stimme: "Ihr beiden, könnt ihr mir sagen, wie ich auf schnellsten Wege zu dem hohen Herrn Celeborn und der weisen Galadriel gelange? Ich habe eine wichtige Botschaft für die beiden." Haldir nickte eilfertig und wies mit der Hand den schmalen Waldweg hinab und erklärte der jungen Frau den schnellsten Weg zum Palast im Herzen der Mallornstadt. "Dort wendet euch an meinen Vater, er wird euch zu ihr geleiten. Sagt ihm einfach ich hätte euch zu ihm geschickt." sagte der kleine Elb mit stolzgeschwellter Brust. "Ich werde hinterher auch ein Galadhrim und manchmal darf ich sogar Papas Bogen benutzen." erzählte er strahlend.  
  
Tinuviel lächelte ihn liebevoll an und strich ihm über sein golden schimmerndes Haupt. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du sogar ein noch besserer Führer der Galadhrim sein wirst, als dein Vater es je war. Doch merke, es ist eine große Verantwortung die du auf dich nimmst." sprach sie und wandte sich an Tinu und strich auch ihr liebevoll über ihr dunkles Haar. "Du wirst einmal wunderschön sein meine Kleine. Aber sei vorsichtig, denn Schönheit kann auch Neid auf sich ziehen. Und nun lebt wohl und dank sei euch beiden." sprach die Tochter Bainmîrs und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten im dichten Wald.  
  
Haldir und Tinu standen noch lange auf der Lichtung und blickten in die Richtung in die Tinuviel verschwunden war. "Ist sie nicht wunderschön?" flüsterte Tinu schließlich ehrfürchtig und brach damit die verzauberte Stille. Haldir konnte nur nicken, denn er spürte, dass mit ihrem Verschwinden auch die Geborgenheit und das Gefühl der inneren Ruhe fort waren. Er fasste seine Schwester an der Hand und beide setzten schweigend und immer noch überwältigt von dem gerade erlebten ihren Weg fort.  
~*~ Rückblende Ende ~*~  
  
Haldir trafen diese Erinnerungen wie ein Blitz einen alten Baum und er wurde blass um die Nase. 'Nein, das kann nicht sein! Das verlorene Volk ist nun schon seit mehr als zwei Jahrhundert ausgestorben! Sie kann es nicht sein, es ist unmöglich das sie hier ist.' dachte Haldir verwirrt und schüttelte diesen Gedanken erst einmal ab. Es gab jetzt weitaus wichtigeres zu klären, als dieser Begebenheit aus seiner Kindheit nachzugehen.  
  
Er trat näher an ihr Krankenlager und deutete eine Verbeugung an. "Mylady, es erfreut mein Herz das ihr erwacht seid. Doch nun bitte ich euch uns rasch zu erzählen, wie ihr in die Fänge des Orkprinzen gelangt seid." Legolas konnte sehen wie die Elbenmaid unter Haldirs Worten zusammenzuckte und wie der Schmerz und die Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihren Augen der Angst und Panik wichen.  
  
Tinuviel schien seinen Blick zu spüren und schaute vom Führer der Galadhrim nun zu ihm. Legolas erstarrte, versank unrettbar in den kalten Tiefen ihrer Augen und auch er schien ihren Blick gefangen zu halten. Ein tieftrauriger Ausdruck trat in ihr Gesicht und sie formte die Lippen zu einem stummen "Mae govannen" welches er mit einem Nicken zurückgab. Haldir hatte aufgehört zu sprechen und hatte die wortlose Konversation der beiden verfolgt und räusperte sich nun leise. Tinuviel schreckte auf und sah wieder zu Haldir, der mit seinen Fragen anscheinend noch nicht zu ende gekommen war.  
  
Sie seufzte innerlich, denn jede Frage kam einem Messerstich in ihre tief verwundeten Seele gleich. Bilder aus dem Zimmer des Orkprinzen schossen ihr durch den Kopf und liefen wie ein Film immer wieder vor ihren Augen ab. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer einzigen Maske aus Schmerz und Verzweiflung, nicht mehr fähig positive Gefühlsregungen wiederzugeben. Tinuviel schloss die Augen und versuchte verzweifelt die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die schon seit Jahrhunderten aufgestaut in ihr darauf warteten hervorzubrechen. Ihre Hände krallten sich fest in das Betttuch und ihre Lippen waren nicht mehr als ein schmaler Strich. Doch Haldir schien all dieses nicht zu bemerken, vollkommen in seine Fragerei vertieft wurden die Messerstiche tiefer und tiefer und wandten sich dem schlimmsten, seit langer Zeit verwundetem und abgestorbenem Teil ihrer Seele zu. Tinuviel konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, das Leid der Jahrtausende kehrte mit den Fragen Haldirs zurück zu ihr und fraß sie langsam auf, zerstörte sie haltlos von innen und sie konnte nichts tun, um es zu stoppen. 'Kalt, mir ist so kalt.' dachte sich und spürte wie die Kälte in ihr bis in die Fingerspitzen vordrang und ihren Körper beherrschte.  
  
"Haldir, würdest du uns wohl kurz alleine lassen?" hörte sie auf einmal die Stimme des Elben mit den Augen die so tief waren wie das Meer sprechen. Sie blinzelte leicht und sah, dass er die Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes gelegt hatte und diesen nun mit Nachdruck und einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck nach draußen schob. Danach näherte er sich ihrem Bett wieder und setzte sich befangen auf den Schemel der neben ihrer Ruhestätte stand. Sie schaute ihn aufmerksam an und es war ihr, als würde sie ihn das erste mal betrachten, denn wenn er mit seinem Freund sprach schien sich sein Wesen zu wandeln und er strahlte etwas königliches und anmutiges aus, was ihr unweigerlich einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Doch dieses Bild veränderte sich unter ihrem Blick zunehmend und vor ihr saß er nun wieder wie vorher. Verletzt, verloren und hoffnungslos. 'Genau wie ich es bin.' dachte Tinuviel erstaunt und nickte ihm unmerklich zu.  
  
Legolas deutete dies als eine Erlaubnis sprechen zu dürfen und versuchte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu zwingen, was ihm mit etwas Anstrengung sogar gelang. Er war nervös, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum, denn er hatte vorher noch nie Probleme gehabt mit Fremden zu sprechen. Doch bei ihr schien alles anders zu sein. Sie war ihm so fremd und gleichzeitig doch so nahe. Legolas räusperte sich verlegen. "Mae govannen, Mylady. Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt und wer seid ihr?" sprach er und schaute sie scheu an.  
  
Sie war trotz der vielen Wunden, die ihren Körper bedeckten wie hässliche Male schön und von königlicher Art. Legolas kam sie vor wie ein Fabelwesen, kaum zu berühren aus Angst, das es sofort wieder verschwinden könnte. Ohne es zu merken streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus was sie stutzen und ihr den Satz im Halse stecken lassen ließ. Seine Hand näherte sich der ihren und sie verfolgte atemlos und innerlich zitternd, wie er immer näher kam und schließlich die ihre ergriff und in die seine nahm. Ein kleiner Seufzer entrang ihr, denn schon seit so langer Zeit hatte sie keine vorsichtigen, zarten Berührungen mehr zu spüren bekommen. Es war wunderbar! Eine Welle der Geborgenheit und Erinnerungen an bessere Tage überrollte sie. Tinuviel fühlte sich, als wäre sie aus einem langem Schlaf der Kälte und Dunkelheit erwacht. Impulsiv drückte sie seine Hand und schaute zu ihm auf. Legolas lächelte sie unsicher an, aber auch viel echter als das erste mal und warm wie ein Sommerregen.  
  
'Ihre Hand ist so kalt, fast als wäre das was sie sich wünscht schon eingetreten und doch ist noch Leben in ihr. Ich kann es spüren wie es pulsiert und sich gegen die Kälte in ihr aufbäumt. Ist es bei mir genauso? Bin ich noch fähig Wärme zu spüren? Ich weiß es nicht...Ich weiß nur, ich möchte ihr Wärme geben.' Legolas schaute zu ihr herab und lächelte sie warm an und erstarrte, als er die kurz aufflammende Geborgenheit sah. 'Wer ist sie nur? Sie ist so anders als Haldir und ich.'  
  
Als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten öffnete sie den Mund "Mein Name ist Tinuviel a Niniel, Tochter Bainmîrs von Harlindon. Es ist mir eine Ehre euch kennen zulernen." flüsterte sie leise. "Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite, doch sagt mir woher kommt ihr?" "Ich, ich weiß es nicht mehr...es ist schon so lange her, dass ich mich nur noch verschwommen daran erinnern kann. Meine Heimat liegt weit entfernt von hier nahe der blauen Berge. Ich...mehr weiß ich nicht...es tut mir leid." sagte sie erschöpft und von sich selbst enttäuscht, doch der Prinz des Düsterwaldes schüttelte nur sein goldenes Haupt und strich ihr sanft über die Hand. "Losto Mylady [Schlaft Mylady]. Ich werde später noch einmal nach euch sehen, doch berichtet mir nur noch eins: Wer ist es nachdem ihr rieft, als ihr aus den tiefen des Schlafes zurückkehrtet?"  
  
"Aglan!" keuchte Tinuviel und ihre Finger krallten sich verzweifelt an Legolas Hand fest. "Ich, ich muss sie retten! Ich hab es ihr doch versprochen." Sie wollte sich aufrichten, sank aber sogleich wimmernd in sich zusammen. Legolas sah, wie sich der Verband um ihre Seite plötzlich rot färbte. Die Wunde an ihrem Bauch war wieder aufgeplatzt und blutete heftig. Der Prinz schob die Verletzte mit sanfter Gewalt zurück in die Kissen und richtete sich aufatmend wieder auf. Entschlossen schaute er sie an und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu "Wo kann ich sie finden Tinuviel? Ich verspreche euch, dass ich sie retten werde, wenn ihr mir sagt wo sie ist und wie sie aussieht." sprach er beschwörend auf die Elbin ein.  
  
"Ich denke, dass sie in der Nähe des Marktplatzes in einem Käfig sein wird. Dieser ist mit einem dunklen Tuch abgedeckt und wird von mindestens zwei Orks bewacht. Aglan ist ein kleines Hobbitmädchen von höchstens 17 Jahren, ihr müsst sie finden und sie dort herausholen! Ich hab es ihr bei Elbereth geschworen!" sagte Tinuviel gepresst und unter starken Schmerzen. Schweiß hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet und ihre Augen glänzten fiebrig. "Ich bin so müde...ich, ich muss schlafen." wisperte sie leise, während sie erschöpft die Augen schloss und wieder hinabglitt in Iluvatars Traumwelt.  
  
"Nestahair, schnell kommt her, sie hat das Bewusstsein verloren." Die Heilerin stürzte dicht gefolgt von Haldir in den abgetrennten Teil des Zeltes und beugte sich über die Elbin, die zwischen den vielen Kissen klein und verloren wirkte. "Es geht ihr gut, sie ist nur vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen, aber sagt, was ist mit der Wunde am Bauch passiert?" "Sie hat sich aufgeregt und dabei wohl eine unbedachte Bewegung gemacht, und die Wunde platzte wieder auf. Sie scheint stark zu bluten." Nestahair nickte und gebot Haldir und Legolas vor dem Zelt auf sie zu warten, doch als die beiden draußen standen wandte sich der Thronfolger des Düsterwaldes mit grimmiger Miene an seinen Freund. "Tolo Haldir [Komm Haldir], es gibt ein paar Orks zu jagen."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Soooooo, das wars mal wieder von mir :o) ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Ich bin mit dem Kapitel nicht wirklich zufrieden....einige Passagen sind mir nicht so gut gelungen wie ich eigentlich wollte, aber daran kann ich nun auch nix mehr ändern °seufz° Und wie ihr bemerkt haben dürftet habe ich mal wieder wild im Sindarinlexikon rumgewurschtelt und sogar mal was anderes als nur Namen dort gefunden, tja so was passiert wenn man sich einmal die Mühe macht sich das alles durchzulesen...°ächz° aber kompliziert ist es trotzdem... Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews von euch freuen in der auch gerne Kritik drin stehen darf °lach° Strumpfhase weiß das ja schon, dass ich vollkommen Kritikgeil bin °hihi° also! Bis zum nächsten Chap und lasst es euch gut gehen :o)  
  
~*~ Eure Meldis ~*~  
  
Ps.: Nur für Strumpfhase: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, damit du weißt das ich die Taste auf meiner Tastatur habe °grins° übrings ist mein Zeigefinger nun ganz pink °lach° du bist schuld ;)) °knuddel° 


	8. Abschied & Rache

(A/N): Soooo nun ist es mal wieder so weit *lach*! Ich melde mich mit einem neuem Chap zurück und hoffe das es euch gefällt :)! Wollte es eigentlich schon zu Muttertag rausbringen aber irgendwie hab ich es nicht so ganz geschafft *verlegen am kopf kratz*... ^.^' aber dafür habt ihr es jetzt vor euch! Das brandneue Kapitel *lach* ich hoffe ihr mögt es und reviewt dann auch fleißig *klimper dimper*  
  
Alles Liebe Eure Meldis :)  
  
Ps.: Boah hier aufm Spielplatz bei mir nebenan hab ich immer das Gefühl, dass die Nazgûl ne wilde Fete schmeißen, weil irgend so ein Kind da dauernd in den höchsten Tönen kreischt ;) Wenn dann auch noch Hufgetrappel hinzu kommt weiß ich bescheid ne *grins*? Und wenn ich mich nimmer melde ihr auch *gg* Dann bin ich bei den nun ja arbeitslosen Nazgûls und trinke mir einen mit denen damit die nich so einsam sind ;)  
So, nun noch schnell zu den lieben Reviews die ich bekommen habe! Ich bin total glücklich und ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr sie mich jedes Mal aufbauen ich bin total glücklich jedes mal :o)! Also here wir gehen ;):  
  
@Luna: Schön das es dir so gut gefallen hat *ganz rot werd* das freut mein kleines Autorenherz und schade weil keine Kritik ;) aber mal ehrlich ... gibt es so was wie Kritikgeil sein *lachweg* wenn ja dann bin ich es *lechz und irre schau* oke...ehmm...lassen wir das ;) vielen herzlichen dank für dein review hat mich total gefreut :) *knuffel*  
  
@strumpfhase: Huhu Caroschatz *abschlabber* naja...die guten von Stabilo kann ich mir doch nicht leisten, jetzt wo ich kurz davor bin mich den arbeitslosen Bösewichten anzuschließen ;) wir überlegen ob wir einen Verein gründen sollen *kicha* aber brauchst nicht trauern...meine Zeigefinger ist der Hit auf jeder Party;) auch als Diskobeleuchtung gut einzusetzen *hihi* verdiene damit nun richtig kohle...ach nee geht ja nicht! Bin ja arm und arbeitslos *fluch* schei*** jetzt hab ich mich verhaspelt *Erröt* ich hab dir das neue Chap zu geschickt aber ich bin bei dem Chap so gespannt auf die Meinung der anderen weil das meine ERSTE romantische Szene is die ich je geschrieben habe, also kannst du mir hoffentlich nochma verzeihen das ich es einfach so on gestellt habe *auf den knien vor dir rumrutsch und um verzeihung fleh und deine pfoten abschlabber* danke für deine review *freu mega* und irgendwas stimmt nicht mit deiner mailaddi kann das sein?!?!?  
  
@Stoffpferd: Hach war das schön dich auch mal im Chat zu treffen *ganz doll glücklich schaut* :) fand ich echt klasse und auch an dich danke für die review ;)aber weißte was ? ich musste erst ma stark nachdenken was denn jetzt Metaphorik heißt *gröhl* und so was wie ich will ab sommer in die oberstufe *ehhmmm* oke sag ich da nur ;-P schön das es dir gefällt *ganz rot anlauf* soviel lob macht mich ganz verlegen...und naja gerade die stellen in denen Legolas mit Tinuviel redet, gerade die mag ich nicht! Echt ich hab mir da einen abgebrochen und irgendwie wurde es nichts :) und dann deine review *freu so doll* das gab dann wieder einen kleinen push ;) danke dir *knuffel dafür ganz dolle lieb*  
  
und das mit chemie wird schon ;) geb dir gerne nachhilfe *zwinker* und hoffe du musstest nicht zu lang warten ;)  
@Demetra: Jaaaa! *hüpf* *freu* *spring* eine neue leserin *Freu so doll* das ist ja total klasse :) schön das dir meine ff so gut gefällt das freut mich richtig dolle ;) und hey, bis ich hier mal richtig gut ffs gefunden habe dauerte es auch ein bissl :) aber so zum beispiel stoffis *grins* g-e- n-i-a-l ;)  
  
schön das du die idee magst ;) ich hab mir gedacht: mach mal irgendwas aussergewöhnliches und naja...anscheinende gibt es so was hier auf ff.net noch nicht oder? Wenn doch sag mir mal einer bescheid ;) hui..mein stil unterstreicht das *freu und rotwerd* mensch ich bin rot wie ne tomate *Seufz* aber für die reviews immer wieder gern ;))))) danke auch dir für deine review und hoffe dir gefällt auch dieses kapitel und wir sehen uns beim nächsten ;)  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N[noch mal *gg*]): VORSICHT! Absolute schmalzgefahr am anfang des kapitels... was ich noch dazusagen möchte: das ist meine erste romantische Szene, die ich je geschrieben habe, also lasst gnade vor recht mit mir walten ;) nein macht mich ruhig nieder....ich steh ja drauf *kicha* also beware ;)  
Kapitel Sieben  
"Herr Haldir? Wo seid ihr?" Nestahairs Ruf hallte zwischen den langen Reihen von Zelten wieder, ohne Antwort. "Larnau wache über ihren Schlaf, ich muss die beiden hohen Herren finden!" rief sie ihrer Gehilfin zu und rannte schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Lagermitte wo auch Haldirs Zelt zu finden war. Wie oft war sie diesen Weg jetzt schon in der Nacht, unbemerkt und leise gelaufen, um zu ihrem Geliebten zu gelangen. Eine schreckliche Ahnung überkam sie. Wollte er wieder in die Orkstadt vordringen? 'Oh Iluvatar, ich bitte dich, lass ihn hier bei mir bleiben!' bittete sie still. Doch sie konnte schon bald sehen, dass ihr Gebet umsonst gewesen war. Der Führer der Galadhrim stand in seiner Kriegsrüstung vor seinem Zelt und unterhielt sich mit dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes, der ebenfalls eine für die Schlacht angemessene Kleidung trug.  
  
Nestahair stürzte auf die beiden zu und konnte im letzten Moment den Drang unterdrücken Haldir einfach zu umarmen und nie mehr loszulassen, damit er nicht in diese furchtbare Schlacht ziehen konnte. Doch Legolas überraschter Gesichtsausdruck hielt sie davon ab und so blieb sie schließlich wenige Schritte von den beiden entfernt stehen und sah traurig zu ihnen hinüber.  
  
Haldir spürte Nestahairs Blick auf sich ruhen und drehte sich langsam und möglichst unauffällig in ihre Richtung um. Er stockte, als er in ihre Augen sah, die voller Tränen und Angst waren. Angst um ihn. Es zerriss ihn innerlich, als er ihren Schmerz spürte, die Panik ihn zu verlieren, so wie sie einst ihren Vater in der großen Schlacht um Helms Klamm verloren hatte. Doch er konnte nichts tun, er hatte nun mal sein Leben dem Kämpfen gewidmet und gerade bei dieser Schlacht sah es so aus, als ob es die letzte sein würde.  
  
"Bitte geh nicht!" flüsterte sie leise flehend. Haldir beendete sein Gespräch mit Legolas und der Elbenprinz wandte sich um, anscheinend um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Er schaute zu ihr hinüber, nickte unmerklich mit dem Kopf und gab ihr damit ein stilles Zeichen ihr in sein Zelt zu folgen. Mit schnellem Schritt kam sie dieser Aufforderung nach. Tränen rannen ihr haltlos über die vom laufen geröteten Wangen und ein ersticktes Schluchzen entrang ihrer Kehle, als sie Haldir in der Rüstung der Galadhrim vor sich stehen sah. Nestahair stürzte auf ihn zu und umklammerte ihn wie eine Ertrinkende ein rettendes Stück Holz. Fest presste sie ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter und weinte bittere Tränen, doch tief in ihrem Inneren konnte sie spüren, dass sie ihn nicht halten würde. Er war ein Krieger mit Leib und Seele, von klein auf dazu erzogen kriegerisch zu denken. Nie hatte sie seine Augen so erregt aufblitzen sehen als vor einer großen Schlacht die zu kämpfen war.  
  
Traurig hob sie ihren Kopf und lies sich von seinen braunen Augen gefangen nehmen. Stumm bittete er sie, ihn freiwillig gehen zu lassen, damit er sie nicht verletzen musste, doch sie konnte nicht. Zu tief saß die Angst vor seinem Dahinscheiden, Angst das ihm das gleiche wie ihrem Ada [Vater] passieren könnte. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine tränennasse Strähne aus der Stirn und hob mit seiner Hand leicht ihren Kopf an. Zitternd schloss sie die Augen, die Schmerzen in ihrem Inneren waren kaum noch zu ertragen. Sanft küsste er sie auf die bebenden Lippen, liebkoste ihre tränennassen Lider.  
  
Ja, er liebte sie ohne Zweifel, doch musste er auch diese Schlacht schlagen. Für das Volk der Elben, für das "Mallornblütenbündnis" das geschlossen wurde, um neue dunkle Zeiten zu unterbinden. Haldir hoffte inständig das nach dieser Schlacht endlich Frieden in Melondirs Herz einkehren würde und er von den Orks ablassen würde. Sanft drückte er Nestahair an sich, spürte ihr leises Schluchzen, roch noch einmal den Duft ihrer Haare. Er wusste was sie durchmachte, konnte ihren Schmerz spüren, doch auf seinen Schultern lastete ein Bündnis und die Verantwortung, die er für die Elben Loriens trug. Seufzend schob er seine Geliebte ein Stück von sich und strich ihr sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Nestahair, meine kleine Heilerin. Ich liebe dich meine kleine Uilos [kleine immerweiße Blume]."  
  
"Bitte bleib! Lass mich nicht allein." flüsterte Nestahair erstickt und wollte sich wieder an ihn schmiegen, doch er hielt sie entschlossen zurück. "Ich verspreche dir, dass ich zurück kehren werde, Melamin [Geliebte (das hab ich aus Tigraines Fanfiction... ich hoffe das geht in Ordnung Tigi? °sich schon mal duck und versteck°) ]. Ich werde zurückkommen Nestahair, hörst du? Mach dir keine Sorgen und bete für mich und Legolas. Ich liebe dich das darfst du nie vergessen." Die Elbin nickte und ihre Tränen versiegten langsam. "Nimm diesen Kuss als den Beweis meiner Liebe und sei dir sicher das ich an dich denken werde, egal wo du weilen wirst und ob wir uns jemals wiedersehen. Ich liebe dich und daran werden auch die Jahrhunderte nicht rütteln. Dir gab ich mein Herz und nun nimm es hinaus mit in den Kampf. Möge es dir helfen mein Geliebter. Ich werde für dich beten." sprach sie, während sich ihre Lippen den seinen näherten. Nur kurz spürte Haldir den salzigen Geschmack ihrer Lippen, dann löste sie sich endgültig von ihm, strich nervös ihre Kleidung glatt und verlies mit schnellen Schritten sein Zelt.  
  
Auch er trat hinaus, denn seine Ohren hatten Legolas nahende Schritte vernommen. Wie vorher stand sie ihm auf der anderen Straßenseite gegenüber und schaute zu ihm. Ihre Augen voller Schmerz trug der Wind ein letztes 'Lebe wohl' zu ihm hinüber während sie zwischen den sich zum exerzieren aufstellenden Soldaten verschwand.  
~*~ Im inneren der Orkburg ~*~  
"Majestät, Majestät! Ihr müsst fliehen, die Elben sind kurz davor das Schloss einzunehmen und sie sind nicht allein. Der König Gondors scheint seine halbes Volk geschickt zu haben, um uns auszurotten. Ich bitte euch, nehmt euren Sohn mit und flieht aus diesen Gefilden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr bei dem großen Herrscher Gwaur [dreckig] Unterschlupf finden werdet." keuchte der Berater der Orkkönigin und sank wimmernd zu Boden, da er die Strecke vom Stadttor bis zum Thronsaal gesprintet war. "Halt deinen Mund Rhass [Abgrund]! Ich weiß selbst was zu tun ist. Ich ließ bereits nach meinem Sohn schicken, doch er scheint sich immer noch mit der kleinen Elbenschlampe zu vergnügen. Ich werde ihn wohl selbst aufsuchen müssen." sprach die Königin kalt und erhob sich von ihrem Thron. Zwei Wachen öffneten die großen aus dunklem, verfaultem Mahagoniholz bestehenden Türen und sie rauschte mit einer Arroganz, die man einem Ork nicht zutrauen würde, hinaus.  
  
Ihr Diener rappelte sich mühsam auf und folgte ihr leicht taumelnd, was die Aufmerk-samkeit der beiden Wächter am Tor erregte. "Na, mal wieder zuviel gesoffen Rhass? Man sieht es dir deutlich an und deine Fahne reicht auch meterweit." sprach der eine spöttisch, während der andere höhnisch grinste. Rhass bedachte beide nur mit einem zornigen Blick und wollte seinen Weg majestätisch schreitend fortsetzen, was die Wachen aber zu verhindern wussten. Während der eine ihm ein Bein stellte, stieß ich der zweite seine Lanze groß in den Rücken. Wimmernd und sich vor Schmerzen krümmend sank der Ork zu Boden. Die beiden Schergen lachten nur und zerrten ihn mit der Begründung, dass Abschaum nichts in der Halle der Königin zu suchen hätte, vor die Tür und verschlossen diese. Keuchend lag Rhass da, während ihn die Schmerzen wie feurige Blitze durchzuckten.  
  
"Deleb [abscheulich] mein Schatz wo steckst du denn?" rief die Königin, während sie raschen Schrittes den Gang in Richtung ihres Gemaches hinunterlief. Ihr folgten zwei Orks ihrer Leibgarde im angemessenen Abstand. Raug bekam trotz mehrmaligem Rufen keine Antwort, was sie verwunderte, denn sonst spurte ihr Sohn erstaunlich gut. Doch heute schien ein Ausnahmefall zu sein. Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich, wie ein Himmel kurz vor einem gewaltigem Gewitter und sie raffte die vielen Schichten ihres königlichen Kleides, um schneller voranzukommen. Sauer auf ihren Sohn und die verdammten Elben, die vor ihrem Schloss Stellung bezogen hatten stürmte sie den Gang immer schneller hinab. Sie erreichte die schwere Ebenholztür und stieß diese mit Getöse auf.  
  
Was sie sah, ließ sie in ein gequältes Wimmern ausbrechen. Der Körper ihres Sohnes lag wie tot neben dem großen Panoramafenster neben seinem Bett. Doch sein Kopf fehlte! Panisch sah Raug sich um und fand dieses schließlich aufgespießt auf einem der Bettpfosten vor. Vollkommen geschockt brach sie vor den Augen der Wachen zusammen, während sie sich die verschiedenen Einzelteile ihres Sohnes näher beschaute. "Deleb, mein Deleb." flüsterte sie erstickt und schloss entsetzt die Augen. "Das kann nicht wahr sein!" schrie sie verzweifelt und bäumte sich schmerzverzerrt auf. Doch da entdeckte sie das Elbenschwert. "Verdammtes Pack! Sie haben meinen Sohn getötet und diese Elbenhure entführt. Findet sie meine Diener! Findet sie und zieht ihnen die Haut ab, ich will sie morgen zum Frühstück verspeisen." grollte die Königin sauer während sie wutschäumend das Zimmer wieder verließ. "Sie müssen irgendwo ins Schloss eingebrochen sein. Durchsucht jeden Winkel und jede noch so kleine Kammer. Diese Bastarde können sich überall versteckt halten." gab sie herrisch Anweisungen. Die Soldaten verbeugten sich vor ihr und suchten eilig das Weite, um nicht auch noch eine Portion ihrer Wut abzubekommen.  
~*~ Im Lager der verbündeten Völker Mittelerdes ~*~  
"Legolas? Wir können aufbrechen, meine Männer sind bereit und zu Pferde. Wie sieht es mit den deinen aus mein Freund?" rief Haldir dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes über die Köpfe einer Auswahl seiner besten Galadhrim zu. Legolas nickte ihm zum Zeichen, dass auch er und sein Gefolge bereit waren in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Er war kurz bevor er zu Haldir zurückgekehrt noch kurz bei Tinuviel gewesen. Legolas hatte ihr bei Elbereth geschworen das kleine Hobbitmädchen, egal ob tot oder lebendig, aus Mornhên hinauszuholen. Ein wohliger Schauer rannte ihm den Rücken hinunter, als er an ihr beruhigtes Antlitz dachte. Glücklich machen würde er sie wohl nie, und er wusste auch nicht wirklich, ob er sich dies wünschte, doch zumindest beruhigt und erleichtert konnte er erreichen. Er hoffte inständig, dass er und die anderen Elben nicht zu spät kamen...  
~*~ In Mornhên ~*~  
"Das werdet ihr bereuen ihr verdammtes Pack. Oh das werdet ihr! Mein Zorn wird über euch kommen, schlimmer als Sauron selbst es jemals könnte. Ich werde euch vernichten, ihr sollt meine Hass spüren. Verbrennen sollt ihr in dem Feuer meines Zorns!" schrie Raug während sie mit großen Schritten durch die Gänge Mornhêns hastete. Ihre Schritte lenkten sie in die Kellergewölbe, die sich weitläufig unter der Burg ausstreckten. Ungeduldig zog sie einen kleinen Schlüssel, der an einer Kette um ihren Hals hing heraus und schloss eine verwitterte Eichentür damit auf. Voller Wut schmiss sie diese hinter sich ins Schloss und fuhr herum. Ein dämonisches Grinsen lag auf Raugs Gesicht während sie die langen Regale, die sich links und rechts im Raum erstreckten, abschritt. Zwischenzeitlich hielt sie inne, um hier und da ein paar Sachen aus den Regalen zu nehmen. Sie beendete ihren Rundgang und stellte die verschieden großen Fläschchen und anderen Gefäße auf einen großen Tisch auf dessen Mitte eine weiße Hand zu sehen war. Raug starrte wie gebannt auf diese und legte schließlich ihre Klaue auf den Abdruck. "Saruman, mein Gebieter! Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wo ihr momentan weilt. Ich stehe zu euch und werde in eurem Namen das Volk der Elben ausrotten! Sie alle werden einen fürchterlichen Tod sterben, das schwöre ich euch bei meiner Ehre. Sie haben meinen Sohn getötet diese Missgeburten. Das werden sie bitter büßen müssen. Gib mir die Kraft mein Herr um sie zu besiegen. Ich bitte dich!" Sie schloss die Augen und wiegte ihren Körper ekstatisch hin und her und flehte mit immer lauter werdender Stimme um einen Teil der Kraft des einstmals so groß gewesenen Zauberers.  
  
Plötzlich fing die Hand an zu glühen und Raug zog mit einem Aufschrei die ihre zurück, denn der Abdruck war fast unerträglich heiß geworden. Weiße Schriftzeichen erschienen auf der Tischoberfläche und bildeten Worte. 'Raug, lege deine Hand in die meine. Ich werde dir die Kraft geben.' Die Orkkönigin schluckte, tat dann aber was ihr befohlen wurde. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie den kochendheißen Abdruck berührte, doch sie wusste, wenn sie sich an den Elben rächen wollte musste sie durchhalten. Gequält schrie sie auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, doch der Hass war stärker als der Schmerz und sie konnte spüren, wie sie eine neue Kraft, die ihr fremd aber dennoch willkommen war sie durchströmte. Doch je mehr Wesen des nun farblosen Zauberers auf sie überfloss, desto heißer wurde der Abdruck und so siegten die Schmerzen am Ende über den Hass und Raug riss mit einem lauten Aufschrei die Hand vom Tisch und stürzte keuchend zu Boden.  
  
Wimmernd lag sie da und umklammerte ihre verletzte Rechte. Die Königin kroch langsam auf allen vieren zu einem niedrigem Schränkchen, öffnete mit zitternden Klauen die Tür und zog eine kleine Flasche hinaus. Ungeschickt versuchte sie diese mit der gesunden Hand zu öffnen, doch dies missglückte kläglich. Fest presste sie die Augen zusammen und packte nun auch mit der verletzten Hand zu. Die Schmerzen schossen wie giftige Pfeile durch ihren vor Pein gekrümmten Körper. Der Ohnmacht nahe löste sich schließlich der Stopfen und sie kam ungehindert an die streng riechende klare Flüssigkeit im Inneren der Flasche. Vorsichtig träufelte Raug sich etwas davon über die Hand und verband diese danach mit ihrem Halstuch. Erleichtert das der Schmerz nun erst einmal vorbei war, lehnte sie sich erschöpft mit dem Kopf gegen das Regal neben ihr und atmete tief durch.  
  
'Nun werde ich euch zeigen mit wem ihr euch hier angelegt habt ihr abscheulichen Monster.' Dachte sie bitter und rappelte sich schwerfällig wieder auf. Aus einem der vielen Regale zog sie ein dickes, sehr altes Buch und blies den Staub vom Einband, der sich dort millimeterdick gebildet hatte. Hastig schlug sie es auf und fing an wie wild in ihm zu blättern, bis sie schließlich auf einer weit hinten liegenden Seite des Buches stoppte.  
  
"Naur Alagos"  
  
Genau das richtige für euch dreckige Missgeburten..." flüsterte Raug leise und der Raum war erfüllt von ihrem aufloderndem Hass...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soooo...das war mein neues Kapitel...ich hoffe es hat euch trotz der schmalzigen Einlage am Anfang gut gefallen...ich weiß ja nicht was ihr von meinem Talent für romantische Szenen haltet aber ich hab das gefühl, dass es ziemlich begrenzt ist *grins* naja...ist eben auch ganz schön schwer ;-P da überlass ich dann lieber stoffi oder tigi das feld ;) oder strumpfi die kann das auch *lach*  
  
Hmm...was wollte ich noch sagen *Grübel* .... Genau! .... hmm wenn ihr wollt dann erzähl ich euch in einem dazwischengeschobenen Teil mal, wie ich auf die Idee für die ff gekommen bin und warum ich, wie ihr meint, die Gefühle so passend beschreiben kann was die Angst etc von Tinuviel angeht...naja ;) wie ihr wollt...wenn es euch nicht interessiert dann lass ich es *lach*  
  
so, ich wünsch euch einen schöne woche und lasst es euch gut gehen ja?  
  
Namarie! ~*~Eure Meldis ~*~ 


	9. Vergangenheit

Kapitel Acht  
  
Noch nie hatte die Orkkönigin eine solche Wut in sich gespürt. Wie heiße Feuerstürme jagten das Adrenalin und der Zorn um die Wette durch ihre Adern und ließen sie erbeben. Rasch senkte und hob sich ihre Brust während sie fahrig die Zutaten in den großen kupfernen Kessel warf. Ihre Rechte tat immer noch abscheulich weh, doch die Kraft Sarumans half ihr den Schmerz zu verdrängen. 'Er hat mich nicht vergessen.' Raug lächelte glücklich während der Blutverlust in ihrer Hand ihr kurzfristig die Sinne raubte und sie kraftlos zusammenbrach...  
  
~*~°~*~ In Isengard kurz vor dem Ringkrieg ~*~°~*~  
  
"Niphredil [Winterblume]mein Kind, komm zu mir!" hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters durch die Gänge hallen, während sie mit dem beiden Wachen an der Tür Ball spielte. "Lauf schon Kleine!" flüsterte ihr der kleinere und dickere Mann lächelnd und leise zu und sie drehte sich kichernd um und lief mit den Ball in ihren kleinen Händen zu ihrem Vater. Atemlos kam sie am Thronsaal an und stieß einen freudigen Quietscher aus, als sie Gandalf mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen wenige Meter von sich entfernt stehen sah.  
  
"Ohm Gandalf!" juchzte sie auf und rannte leichtfüßig auf ihn zu und ließ sich von ihm liebevoll umarmen. Glücklich kuschelte sie sich in seinen weichen, nach dem Kraut der Hobbits riechenden, grauen Bart, während er sie in Richtung des Thrones trug. "Meine kleine Niphredil! Wie groß du seit meinem letzten Besuch geworden bist. Sag kleine Prinzessin, wie alt bist du denn nun?" hörte sie Gandalfs tiefe Stimme gutmütig zu ihr hinunter brummen. "Soooo alt bin ich schon Ohm." sagte die Kleine stolz und streckte Gandalf vier Finger entgegen.  
  
Staunend zog dieser die Augenbrauen nach oben und ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund als er antwortete. "Soso, so groß schon! Fast erwachsene Kinder muss ich dann ja auch nicht mehr tragen." Mit diesen Worten wollte er das blonde Mädchen absetzen, doch dieses schrie empört auf und klammerte sich an Gandalfs langem Bart fest. Dieser sog erschrocken die Luft ein und nahm die Kleine schnell wieder hoch auf dem Arm um schlimmeres zu verhindern. Haarausfall war schon schlimm genug, aber ein kleines an den ohnehin locker sitzenden Barthaaren reißendes Kind konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
  
Ein lautes Lachen ließ die beiden innehalten und aufschauen. Auch Niphredils Vater hatte den Saal betreten und betrachtete den seltsamen Anblick der sich ihm bot. Das kleine Mädchen klammerte sich mit all seiner Kraft am Barte und am Gewand Gandalfs fest, während dieser verzweifelt versuchte ihre zwar kleinen aber kräftigen Finger von seinem Bart zu lösen. Der graue Zauberer keuchte und man konnte deutlich den Schweiß sehen, der sich langsam auf seiner Stirn bildete. Bittend sah er zu dem Geradehinzugekommenen und dieser erlöste ihn schließlich kopfschüttelnd von seinen Qualen, indem er seine Tochter streng zu sich rief.  
  
Doch anstatt mit hängenden Armen und gesenktem Kopf, wie ein sich der Schuld bewusstes Kind zu ihm zu eilen, rannte Niphredil kichernd zu ihrem Vater und sprang mit einem Satz auf seine Beine. Dieser schaute nur kurz gequält, was wieder Gandalf zum lachen brachte. "Eure Tochter ist wirklich sehr lebhaft geworden Saruman."  
  
~*~°~*~ Rückblende Ende ~*~°~*~  
  
~*~°~*~ Im Lager der verbündeten Völker Mittelerdes ~*~°~*~  
  
"Haldir, ich denke das es das beste wäre durch den Tunnel, den die Zwerge aus Moria geschaffen haben, einen Befreiungsangriff zu starten. Die Orks werden erwarten, dass wir sie, wie die anderen, von vor den Stadttoren aus angreifen." sprach Legolas, während sie mit der Truppe aus lothlorischen und Düsterwaldelben das Lager in Richtung Norden, im zügigen Trab hinter sich ließen und den großen Pinienwald erreichten. Haldir nickte und fächelte sich kühle Luft mit der Hand zu. Das Klima hier im Süden war dem Hauptmann der Galadhrim nicht geheuer, er liebte es eher mäßig warm und fühlte sich dementsprechend unwohl.  
  
Legolas gab indessen die Befehle an die Truppe weiter und gemeinsam schwenkten sie weiter nach Westen. Der Kronprinz Düsterwalds blickte sich immer wieder unruhig um. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, doch konnte er nicht erfassen was es war, denn seine Gedanken glitten immer wieder zu Tinuviel. Er konnte ihren Blick nicht vergessen und er schwebte wie ein Schatten vor seinen Augen. Kaum sehbar aber trotz alledem schwer zu ignorieren. Er seufzte resigniert und versuchte sich durch die Konzentration auf die zu bestehende Schlacht von ihr abzulenken.  
  
Haldir schaute ihn prüfend an, doch sein Freund schien tief in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein. "Der Wind bringt unheilvolle Kunde. Irgendetwas wird geschehen." murmelte weiter hinten eine Elbenmagierin, die sich der Gruppe angeschlossen hatte. Legolas schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und nickte der Magierin, die statt einer Rüstung ein dünnes hellblaues Kleid und einen Wollumhang trug, zu. Keinerlei Schutz war zu erkennen, was den Prinzen stark beunruhigte. Sie musste seinen Blick wohl gespürt haben und drehte sich lächelnd im Sattel ihm zu. "Keine Angst, mein Herr. Ich bin so sicherer, als wenn mich hundert von euren Männern bewachen würden." sagte sie ernst. Auch Haldir bestätigte diese Aussage, denn Mioneth war ihm schon im Ringkrieg eine große Stütze gewesen und war seitdem ein fester Bestandteil seiner Elitetruppe.  
  
~*~°~*~ In Mornhên ~*~°~*~  
  
Leise stöhnend öffnete sie die von Tränen und Schweiß verklebten Augen und blickte sich desorientiert um. Raug nahm alles nur durch einen milchigen Schleier wahr und blinzelte, um wieder klar sehen zu können. Ihre Rechte tat immer noch scheußlich weh, doch sie wusste, dass sie keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren hatte und kam taumelnd wieder auf die Beine. Schwindel übermannte sie und alles verschwamm zu undeutlichen Schemen vor ihren Augen. Die Orkkönigin klammerte sich an die Tischkante und griff schnell nach einem der vielen Fläschchen. Zitternd hob sie es zu ihrer Nase empor und roch daran. Eine heiße Feuerwelle schien sie zu durchströmen und sie keuchte erschrocken auf. Ihre Sinne stürmten wie ein Wirbelsturm in ihren ausgezehrten Körper zurück und die aufwallenden Gefühle in ihr zerrissen sie fast. Doch sie musste es überstehen. Nicht für sich sondern für ihren Sohn. Ihr treuer Weggefährte, der Hass, kehrte zurück und gab ihr Kraft das Drachenblut wieder auf den Tisch zu stellen und den Deckel schnell zu schließen, damit nicht noch mehr von dem bestialischem Gestank den Raum verpesten konnte.  
  
Zitternd trat sie an eines der dunklen Ebenholzregale, nahm ein Stück Kohle hinaus und fing an, mit fahrigen Zügen, ein verschlungenes Zeichen, in deren Mitte genug Platz war, um den Kessel abzustellen und sich selbst daneben zu setzen, zu zeichnen. Leise flüsterte sie Worte in der längst vergessenen Sprache des dunklen Herrschers. Mit dem letzten Strich in ihre Richtung schloss sie das schwarze Bannornament und trat mit dem Kupferkessel, dem Buch und einigen auserwählten Zutaten in seine Mitte. Kaum hatte sie den schwarzen Boden betreten färbten sich die Linien des Zeichens rötlich und sie spürte, wie ein schwerer Schleier sich über den Raum legte. Raugs Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hassverzerrten Fratze und sie glaubte zu fühlen, wie der dunkle Herrscher selbst seine schützende Hand über sie, eine seiner Ausgeburten, hielt.  
  
Langsam stellte sie den Kessel und die Zutaten ab und ließ sich mit dem Buch daneben nieder. Für einen Moment starrte sie auf ihre, von der Kohle, schwarzgefärbten Klauen und ein wehmütiger Ausdruck huschte über ihr entstelltes Gesicht. Doch dieser verflog schneller als ein Zugvogel im Wind wieder und die Unerbittlichkeit hielt erneut Einzug. Sie schlug das Buch wieder auf und stellte die Zutaten in einer Reihe neben den kleinen Kupferkessel. Langsam schloss sie die Augen und leise Worte wogten wie kleine Wellen durch den Raum. Wie ein Strudel zog sich die Spirale der dunklen Wörter um sie und Raug verfiel ihnen restlos. Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und die Worte drangen wie fremdartige Wesen aus ihrem Mund, ohne dass sie ihnen Einhalt gebieten konnte. Die Königin entfachte einen wahren Sturm aus Beschwörungsformeln und Zaubersprüchen, in dessen ruhigen, windgeschützten Auge sie saß und sich Wort für Wort der Trance näherte. "Herdir gruith (Meister des Zorns)" wisperte sie erschöpft und ihre Lider bewegten sich langsam.  
  
Der Bannkreis war geschlossen und der erste Teil ihrer Mission damit erfüllt. Tief und lange atmete sie die immer noch vom Drachenblut vergiftete Luft ein und sah hinab auf ihre zitternden Hände. Einen Moment überdachte sie ihren Entschluss noch einmal, doch es gab für Raug kein Zurück mehr. Entweder sie tat es jetzt, oder würde schmählich zu dem Herrscher des Ostens ziehen und dort um Asyl betteln müssen. Doch das versagte ihr ihr Stolz. Raug griff entschlossen zu dem schwarzen Athame (Ritualdolch), der am Kesselrand gelegen hatte. Leise fing sie wieder an, die dunklen Worte zu sprechen, während sie in den Kupferkessel vorsichtig eine streng riechende Flüssigkeit goss. Die Orkkönigin stellte die Karaffe zur Seite, umhielt das Athame aber immer noch fest umklammert.  
  
Leise Stimmen schienen ihr "Tu es doch endlich!" in die Ohren zu flüstern und Raug nickte schließlich entschlossen, schlug die Augen nieder und ritzte sich, mit dem überaus scharfen Athame eine der längst vergessenen Runen der Dunkelelben in ihren Arm und hielt den ihn weit über den Kessel. Sie legte das Athame weg und drückte nun mit der Hand die Wundränder fest zusammen, damit so schnell wie möglich Blut floss und in den Kessel tropfte. Mit leisen Platschen prallten ihre Blutstropfen auf die Oberfläche des Gebräus, das bereits im Kessel war. Zischend lösten sie sich in Dampf auf und der Gestank von Tod lag nach kurzer Zeit in der Luft. Raug lächelte zufrieden und zog ihren schmerzenden Arm zurück. Die Orkkönigin sammelte sich kurz und ließ dann langsam eine Drachenklaue in die tiefschwarze Flüssigkeit im inneren des Kessels sinken. Sie spürte wie der Zauber immer mehr an Macht gewann und ein zufriedenes Lächeln trat auf ihr entstelltes Gesicht. Schon in ihrer Kindheit hatte sie gerne kleine Zauber durchgeführt und dieses Spiel mit dem Alter immer mehr perfektioniert. Ein Tropfen des Gebräus tropfte mit einem Zischen auf ihren Arm und sie sog erschrocken die Luft ein. Schneller als sie reagieren konnte hatte sich der Tropfen halb durch ihren Arm gebrannt und einige Momente später hatte sie ein ansehliches Loch in ihrem Arm.  
  
Doch selbst das war nun nicht mehr wichtig. Raug verspürte keinen Schmerz mehr, denn Morgoth selbst wachte über ihren bösen Zauber. Selbstgefällig lächelnd schüttete sie die letzte Zutat in den Kessel und fing wieder an die Beschwörungsformeln zu murmeln. Immer lauter werdend wogten die Wörter durch den Raum und Raug wiegte sich im Takt des Sprechrhythmus entrückt hin und her. Minuten vergingen wie im Flug und es schien ihr, als würde die Welt um sie herum nur noch aus schemenhaften Schatten bestehen, die auf sie einstürmten, um an ihr zu zerren. Gekommen um sie zu zerstören, doch sie würde ihnen die Stirn bieten, nicht aufgebe, sondern dagegen halten und siegen.  
  
"Naur Alagos, erscheine und diene mir!" schrie Raug herrisch und sie konnte spüren, wie eine neue Kraft sie durchflutete. Ja, das war sie! Die Kraft Leben zu zerstören, die Kraft die sie sich seit ihrer 'Geburt' immer gewünscht hatte. Nun besaß sie diese Stärke und ein teuflisches Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen. "Glaub mir mein Herrscher, ich werde sie zu Eurer vollen Zufriedenheit einsetzen!" Rasch nahm Raug einen Becher und trank einen Schluck des Zaubergebräus aus ihrem Kessel. Wie flüssiges Eisen rann es ihre Kehle hinab, doch anstatt sie von innen zu verbrennen spürte sie, wie sie kräftiger wurde.  
  
Lachend trat sie aus dem Bannornament und strich liebevoll über die weiße Hand, die in den Tisch eingeritzt war. "Mein Gebieter, ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen. Das schwöre ich euch bei meinem Leben!" flüsterte sie leise und drehte sich dann mit einem Ruck um und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Kellergewölbe.  
  
~*~°~*~ Im Lager der vereinten Völker Mittelerdes ~*~°~*~  
  
"Ich werde euch ALLE vernichten! Niemand wird lebend diesen Ort verlassen...Niemand! ... niemand....niemand..." Tinuviel schlug die Augen auf und blickte sich irritiert um. Wo war sie? Schnell schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett und richtete sich langsam auf. Mit einem mal strömten die Erinnerungen wieder auf sie ein und es schien ihr, als würde ihr die Stimme aus ihrem Traum bis hierhin folgen. Zitternd schlang sie die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und blickte sich suchend um. Vor Schmerzen zuckte sie scharf zusammen, denn die Bauchwunde schien noch nicht verheilt zu sein. Ihre Hände legten sich wie von selbst auf den tiefen Schnitt und sie schloss konzentriert die Augen. Ein feiner goldener Schimmer ging von ihren Händen aus und legte sich über ihren geschundenen Körper. Vor Anstrengung zitternd beobachtete Tinuviel wie die vielen kleinen Kratzer auf ihrer Haut sich langsam, aber stetig schlossen und auch die großen Verletzungen begannen langsam zu heilen. Zufrieden lächelnd trat sie sie an den Schemel, auf dem eine Karaffe mit Wasser stand und schüttete sich etwas davon in die Waschschüssel. Sie wollte gerade mit beiden Händen das frische kühle Wasser schöpfen, als sie das unvermeidliche sah.  
  
Auf der spiegelglatten Oberfläche verschwamm ihr Ebenbild und das einer anderen erschien. Es war die Orkkönigin aus der Feste, in der sie zuletzt gefangen gehalten worden war. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht stand sie auf den Zinnen ihrer Burg und starrte auf das Heer der Elbenkrieger hinab. Ein teuflisches Grinsen breitete sich über ihre hässliche Visage aus und Tinuviel konnte ihren Hass deutlich spüren. Er war heiß wie Feuer und drohte sie zu verbrennen. "Feuer?" flüsterte sie leise und ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.  
  
"Nein!" keuchte sie entsetzt. "Nein, das darf nicht geschehen!!!" Tinuviel drehte sich panisch um und rannte mit unsicheren Schritten dem Zeltausgang entgegen. "Ich muss es verhindern.." flüsterte sie immer wieder und trat auf den Exerzierplatz vor dem Zelt der Heiler.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jajajajajajajaja ^.^' ich weiß das ist ein fieser Cliffhanger und ich hatte ja auch eigentlich vor es in diesem Kapitel schon zur Schlacht kommen zu lassen, aber ich war irgendwie auch nicht so richtig darauf eingestellt und dann wurde das Kapitel ohne Gemetzel schon relativ groß und naja, da hab ich mir gedacht, ich bring das dann erst, denke ich mal, im nächsten Kapitel. Aber wer weiß, was in der Zwischenzeit noch meine Muse mit mir macht °lol° die ist unberechenbar ;))))) Ich möchte mich hier auch ma entschuldigen, dass ich schonwieder so lange gebraucht habe °hämmerchen von strumpfi leih und gegen kopf depper° ich werde mir mühe geben schneller zu werden! Versprochen °meldis schwört mit hasi als zeugen° :o)  
  
Euch noch einen schönen Tag!!  
  
~*~ Meldis ~*~ 


	10. Überraschung

Disclaimer: s. erstes Kapitel ^^  
  
A/N: Als aller erstes ein mega danke schön an meine beta readerin strumphase *dich vergötter und dir die pfoten küss* danke dir für das beta readen du bist ein schatz :)!!!! Dann auch danke an Anna, die mir auch bei der formulierung geholfen hat :) *knuddel*  
  
Achja, und dann wollte ich noch allgemeine Werbung machen, für Stoffpferds neue FF "Sonne über Ithilien"!!! Wer "Haltet den Dieb!" gelesen hat, sollte auch diese FF weiter verfolgen, denn auch wenn nur die ersten ich glaube drei Kapitel online stehen, ist das ganze einfach wunderbar zu lesen, also ran an den Speck ;)!  
  
So, und nun legt mal fleißig los :)! Viel Spaß dabei!  
  
Kapitel Neun  
  
Das Licht blendete sie, scharf wie Messer stach es in ihre empfindlich gewordenen Augen und Tinuviel schloss rasch die Lider. Ein leises Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen, als sie das Sonnenlicht immer noch durch die geschlossenen Augen spüren konnte. Doch sie musste die Menschen warnen bevor die Orkkönigin ihren Zauber zu Ende bringen konnte. Mit schwankenden Schritten und sich vortastenden Händen suchte sie sich einen Weg in das Herz des Lagers, zum Zelt des Königs hin.  
  
~*~°~*~ Im Geheimgang zur Feste Mornhên ~*~°~*~  
  
Haldir bewegte sich nervös und fahrig vorwärts und wies, mit einer großen rußenden Fackel, seinen Männern den Weg. Ein kalter Schauer rann über seinen Rücken und seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Der Hauptmann fühlte sich alles andere als wohl hier tief unter der Erde, denn es gab keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten für seine Gefährten und ihn zudem kam er sich schwach und verletzlich vor. Vorsichtig schielte er zu seinem Gefährten Legolas hinüber, der gleichmütig wie eh und je über den unebenen Tunnelboden ausschritt und sich nicht darum kümmerte, dass es hier unten fast stockfinster und bitterkalt war. Legolas schien seinen Blick zu spüren, denn er wandte sich mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen dem Hauptmann von Lórien zu und Haldir sah Verständnis in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes war es gewohnt durch Höhlen zu wandeln, denn der Palast seines Vaters lag lange Zeit auch weit unterhalb des Erdbodens. Haldir rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab und war froh, als sie dem letzten Drittel des Tunnels endlich näher kamen..  
  
~*~°~*~ In Mornhên ~*~°~*~  
  
Ihr Kleid wehte im warmen Wind, der hier im Süden immer herrschte und ein überlegenes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut fühlte. Jetzt brauchte sie keine Angst mehr vor dem Licht zu haben, denn die Macht des Meisters erfüllte sie von Kopf bis Fuß und umhüllte sie, wie ein schützender Mantel. Raug blickte hinab auf die Streitmacht, die der Menschenkönig zusammengezogen hatte, um ihre Feste zum Einsturz zu bringen. Doch auch die mächtigen Elbenkrieger aus Lorien und Düsterwald würden ihm nichts gegen ihre Macht bringen. Langsam hob sie die Arme und ein grausames Lächeln zog über ihr Gesicht.  
  
~*~°~*~ Im Lager der vereinten Völker Mittelerdes ~*~°~*~  
  
Mit taumelnden, unsicheren Schritten, wie ein Rehkitz, dass sich nach der Geburt das erste Mal aufrichtete, bahnte sich Tinuviel ihren Weg in die Mitte des Lagers. Keuchend blieb sie, an einen Holzpfosten gelehnt stehen und versuchte verzweifelt Atem zu schöpfen, doch vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles und sie ließ sich erschöpft auf die Knie sinken. Ein Schluchzen entwich ihrem Mund und sie krümmte sich wie unter Schmerzen, als sie daran dachte, was mit all diesen unschuldigen Wesen passieren würde. "My Lady kann ich Euch irgendwie helfen?" hörte sie eine Stimme ertönen und sie blickte mit letzter Kraft auf.  
  
Cuthalion erkannte das Mädchen, dass er vor ein paar Stunden mehr tot als lebend in das Heilerzelt getragen hatte und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. 'Was macht sie schon wieder hier draußen, dafür ist sie doch noch viel zu schwach.' dachte er und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um sie auf seine Arme zu nehmen und zurück ins Zelt zu tragen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung rückte Tinuviel weg von ihm und er sah die blanke Angst in ihren Augen aufblitzen und zog die Arme schnell wieder zurück. "My Lady, ich will Euch doch nur helfen. Kommt ich bringe Euch zurück in das Zelt der Heilung." lächelte er und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. Doch sie schien durch ihn hindurch zu sehen und seine Worte nicht zu verstehen. Cuthalion wollte gerade erneut dazu ansetzen, sie zu berühren, als sie sich mit einiger Mühe in die Höhe stemmte und ihm keuchend in die Augen blickte.  
  
Er erstarrte und spürte, wie sie ihn mit ihrem Blick gefangen nahm und nicht wieder losließ. "Ich...ich brauche Eure Hilfe." sagte sie leise, und Cuthalion konnte nicht anders als nicken. In ihrer Stimme und in ihrem Blick lag etwas so Erhabenes, Altes, dass selbst er als Elb nicht erreichen konnte und das ihn sich klein und unbedeutend vorkommen ließ. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt er auf sie zu und hob sie vorsichtig hoch, was sie ohne Gegenwehr zu ließ. "Bringt mich zum König." bat, nein befahl sie leise und er setzte sich im schnellen Laufschritt in Bewegung, sich immer noch nicht klar darüber, was er hier gerade tat.  
  
Tinvuiel ließ die Luft schnell wieder aus ihren Lungen entweichen. 'Das war anstrengender, als ich mir es vorgestellt habe.' dachte sie, als sie Cuthalions Geist ihm wieder übergab und sich etwas entspannte. Schon so lange hatte sie die Gabe, die ihrem Volk beigegeben war nicht mehr genutzt und es hatte ihr mehr Kräfte geraubt, als ihr lieb war, aber es war nötig gewesen, denn der Geist dieses Elben war durch ein Gespräch kaum zu beugen. Tinuviel schloss die Augen und versuchte gegen die Panik anzukämpfen, die sie überkam, als sie die Arme des Elben um ihren Körper spürte. Nein, sie wollte nicht mehr berührt werden, von keinem mehr...'Doch das möchtest du wohl...es gibt diesen Einen...' flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und mit einem traurigem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht erinnerte sich Tinuviel an die meerblauen Augen zurück, die so schienen als könnten sie sie vor Allem beschützen.  
  
~*~°~*~ In Mornhên ~*~°~*~  
  
Ihre Klauen klammerten sich in die dicke Steinmauer vor ihr und sie schaute herab auf all die Menschen, Elben, Zwerge und Hobbits, die bald im Jenseits wandeln würden. Mit einer gebieterischen Geste hob sie die Hände und zwei Diener eilten hinab in ihr Gemach und die Tiefen der Burg, um das Gewünschte zu holen.  
  
~*~°~*~ Im Geheimgang zur Feste Mornhên ~*~°~*~  
  
Legolas schritt mit forschen Schritten durch den Tunnel, ohne sich nach den Anderen umzusehen. Neben ihm eilte Mioneth, die Elbenmagierin und ihnen folgte Haldir, der sich immer unwohler fühlte, obwohl er dieses Gefühl langsam nicht mehr erklären konnte. Legolas war tief in Gedanken versunken. 'Was würde in der Feste passieren? Er hoffte das seine Männer, unter denen die besten und treuesten Krieger des Düsterwaldes waren, überlebten und er sie alle vollständig in die Heimat zurück senden konnte.  
  
'Doch werde ich es schaffen?' fragte er sich und Zweifel nagten an ihm. Je mehr er sich nach dem Tod sehnte, desto klarer war ihm geworden, dass er ihm nirgendwo näher war, als in einer Schlacht und genau das war es, nachdem seine Seele dürstete. Er wusste es, doch war momentan dazu bereit diesen Schritt zu tun? Mit einem verwundertem Lächeln formten seine Gedanken ein lautloses "Nein" denn vor seinen Augen tauchte wieder die Gestalt der geheimnisvollen Elbin auf, die ihn aus goldenen, unergründlichen Augen anblickte und die so schwach und verletzlich gewirkt hatte. Legolas wollte sie wiedersehen, um ihr ihre Freundin Aglan unversehrt in die Arme legen zu können. Mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen dachte er an ihr blasses, schmales Gesicht, das von ihren schwarzen Haaren umrahmt noch kleiner wirkte...  
  
Jäh wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Mioneth ihn plötzlich zurückhielt und ein Rucken durch ihren Körper ging. "Irgendetwas geschieht hier..." murmelte die Magierin leise und schloss konzentriert die Augen. Es sah für Legolas aus, als würde sie nach Geräuschen lauschen, doch das war es nicht, was Mioneth tat. Sie besaß die Gabe eine jede Aura eines Geschöpfes zu spüren und daraus ihr Handeln zu erkennen. Langsam tastete sie sich an Haldir, dessen Aura weiß strahlte vorbei und wandte sich dem Ausgang des Tunnels entgegen und damit auch Legolas. Keuchend zuckte sie zurück, als sie seine verletzte und zerbrochene Aura sah. Von dem weißen Licht, dass die Elben normalerweise umgab war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. An den meisten Stellen war seine Aura schwarz wie der Tod, und Mioneth spürte, dass er sich nichts mehr als dieses wünschte. Tränen der Trauer und des Mitleids traten in ihre geschlossenen Augen, doch mit all ihrer Kraft drängte sie diese zurück. Dafür war nachher noch Zeit, es gab jetzt wichtigeres. Rasch lenkte sie ihre "Fühler" aus dem Tunnel und ins Burginnere. Doch nichts wies auf diese schreckliche Macht hin, die sie vorhin für einen kurzen Moment, wie ein Windhauch, gespürt hatte. Von unten nach oben durchsuchte sie die Feste, doch erst auf den obersten Zinnen wurde sie fündig: Nach einem Halt tastend prallte Mioneth zurück. 'Oh Iluvatar, was erwartet uns dort nur?' dachte sie, als sie die rote, flammende Aura spürte, die vor Hass und Zorn nur so sprühte. Doch da war noch mehr...näher und näher streckte sie ihre Fühler, doch als sie die Aura berühren wollte war ihr, als sähe sie den farblosen Zauberer wieder vor sich. Schnell öffnete sie die Augen und blickte in Haldirs schockiertes Gesicht.  
  
"Was ist los Mioneth. Was habt Ihr gesehen? Ihr seht so blass aus" fragte er stockend. "Nichts Gutes mein Herr. Eine mächtige Gestalt steht auf den Zinnen dieser Burg und ich fürchte ihre Macht übertrifft alles, was wir ihr alle entgegenzusetzen haben. Die Männer vor der Burg werden verlieren." sagte sie ruhig und beherrscht während sie Haldir in die Augen blickte. "Wir müssen sie warnen!" stieß Legolas entsetzt hervor, doch die Elbe schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Dafür wird es zu spät sein, Majestät. Sie wird, was auch immer es ist, es so kurzer Zeit tun, dass jede Hilfe zu spät kommen wird, denn so schnell kann ein Bote, auch mit meiner magischen Unterstützung niemals sein. Außerdem werdet Ihr meinen Schutz und meine Hilfe hier unten nötiger haben, als dort oben." Legolas schluckte. Dort oben stand ein Heer von über 14.000 Mann und sie alle sollten sterben. 'Iluvatar, so hilf uns doch!' sandte er einen stummen Hilferuf und stapfte mit den Anderen den schon leicht ansteigenden Pfad in die Dunkelheit hinauf.  
  
~*~°~*~ In Mornhên ~*~°~*~  
  
Aglan lag zitternd in einer Ecke ihres Käfigs zusammengekrümmt. Wo war die Frau neben ihr nur hin verschwunden? Nachdem sie wieder aufgewacht war, war der Käfig neben ihr leer geblieben. Leise schluchzte sie auf und versuchte die Gedanken an den vorangegangen Auftritt zu vergessen. Doch die Bilder drängten sich immer wieder in ihren Kopf zurück, ließen sie nicht los, schnürten ihr die Luft ab. Hände, Klauen, die nach ihr griffen, sie bedrängten, fauliger Atem aus Mündern mit verfaulten Zahnstummeln. Hände auf ihrem Körper die sie nicht wollte. Was war bloß geschehen?! Das Hobbitmädchen schluchzte gequält auf und schlug mit ihrem Kopf immer wieder gegen die Gitterstäbe. "Es soll aufhören. Es soll aufhören. Es soll endlich aufhören. Hört auf. HÖRT ENDLICH AUF!!!!!" schrie sie gequält und ihr kleiner Körper zuckte unkontrolliert. Blut rann ihre Stirn hinab, doch sie nahm es nur am Rande war. Noch etwas was ihren Körper beschmutzte, ihn zu Abfall machte. "Tinuviel" flüsterte sie leise und krümmte sich unter Schmerzen zusammen während sie ihr kärgliches Mahl auf den Käfigboden erbrach. Zitternd und schwach schaute sie auf: Genau in die Augen Gorthaurs. Ein gefährliches Glitzern lag in ihnen und Aglan fühlte wie die Panik wie kaltes Gift zurück in ihren Körper kroch. "Die Königin will dich sehen, mein kleiner Augenstern." hörte sie seine widerliche Stimme leise säuseln und sie schloss gequält die gebrochenen Augen und wartete auf weitere Höllenqualen...  
  
~*~°~*~ Im Lager der vereinten Völker Mittelerdes ~*~°~*~  
  
Die Soldaten standen in Reih und Glied aufgereiht und warteten auf den Befehl ihres Königs und dessen Verbündeten, den Angriff zu starten. Doch schon seit Stunden war nichts geschehen und statt gerade und gesittet zu warten bildeten sich langsam kleine Gruppen und man tauschte die neusten Nachrichten aus der Heimat aus, oder unterhielt sich einfach über die neusten Gerüchte im Lager. "Also, ich habe ja gehört, dass sie eine hohe Noldorprinzessin sein soll, die von dem Elben da aus dieser Orkfeste gerettet wurde. Diese dreckigen Ungeheuer sollen sie darin Jahrzehnte lang gefangen gehalten haben!" gab ein Zwerg lautstark seinen Stand der Neuigkeiten wieder, während nur 10 Meter weiter von ihm ein schmächtiger Menschenjunge seinen Freunden etwas ganz anderes erzählte. "Sie soll eine Hexe aus dem Hexenreich Angmar sein und den Galadhrimführer Haldir verzaubert haben. Heute Abend um 11 Uhr soll sie auf dem Scheiterhaufen schmoren, so wie es sich für so ein Schandweib gehört!" berichtete er mit vor Eifer glühenden Augen und seine Kriegsgefährten stimmten kräftig mit ein. "Alles Humbug was sie da erzählen." murmelte ein schon älterer Zwerg in seinen ergrauten Bart und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf über soviel Torsinn. Ein Elb lächelte nur und nickte dem Zwerg verständnisvoll zu. "Lasst sie reden, Herr Zwerg, sie sind jung und noch nicht vom Feuer der Lüge und der Heuchelei verbrannt worden." "Da habt Ihr wohl recht Herr Elb." grummelte der Zwerg und grinste ein recht zahnloses Grinsen zu seinem großen Nebenmann hinauf. "Was denkt Ihr, wann geht es hier endlich los? Meine Axt dürstet es nach Orkblut." lachte er und der Elb stimmte mit ein. "Wenn ich das wüsste würde ich mich auch besser fühlen, glaubt mir. Aber lange kann es nicht mehr dauern, mein Freund.!" Beide wandten sich wieder ihren Waffen zu und warfen sich nur ab und zu, wenn die Geschichten um sie herum wieder einmal zu bunt wurden, belustigte Blicke zu.  
  
Weit entfernt, in der Mitte des Lagers setzte Cuthalion Tinuviel ab, drehte sich abrupt um und ging. Zwei Zeltreihen entfernt fragte er sich immer noch, was er da gerade eigentlich getan hatte, doch seine Erinnerung schien ihm einen Streich zu spielen und er verwarf den Gedanken lieber wieder und kehrte zu seinen Truppen zurück.  
  
Tinuviel holte ein letztes mal tief Luft und setzte sich dann entschlossen und mit erhobenem stolzen Haupt in Richtung Eingang des Königszeltes in Bewegung. "Halt, ich kann Euch den Zutritt zu diesem Zelt nicht gestatten, Mylady." sprach eine der beiden Wachen und vertrat ihr den Weg. Die Halbelbe verzog ihre Lippen nur zu einem schmalen Lächeln und blickte dem Wachmann fest in die Augen. Auch sein Wille war nicht leicht zu kontrollieren und ohne eine gewisse Gegenwehr ergab er sich nicht. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich sein Körper und vor allem sein Geist versteiften und vor Anstrengung wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, doch sie gab nicht nach, sondern erhöhte den Druck sogar noch. Mit einem mal verschwand der Widerstand und sie stolperte beinahe einen Schritt nach vorne, so überraschte sie das rasche Aufgeben. Doch schnell fing Tinuviel sich wieder: Blieb nur noch die zweite Wache übrig. Hier genügte ein kurzer Blick in die Augen des Mannes, denn in ihnen regte sich kaum noch etwas und schon war der Weg frei. 'Dieser König lässt sich wahrlich nicht besonders gut bewachen.' dachte Tinuviel kopfschüttelnd und betrat mit immer noch unsicheren Schritten das Vorzelt des Königs.  
  
"König Melondir? Wo seid Ihr, ich bin hier her gekommen, um mit Euch Dringendes zu bereden, dass keine Aufschub haben darf." rief sie in das anscheinend leere Zelt hinein. Doch Tinuviel hatte sich getäuscht. "Der König ist gerade nicht da, mein schönes Kind. Kann ich dir irgendwie weiterhelfen?" hörte sie eine eiskalte Stimme nahe an ihrem Ohr wispern. Grauen erfüllte ihr Herz und ließ es schneller und schneller an ihren Brustkorb schlagen. "Wer, wer seid ihr?" stammelte Tinuviel unkontrolliert und die Kälte, die sich ihres Herzens bemächtigte ließ sie erschrocken die Luft einsaugen. "Ich mein Kind..." lächelte die schon etwas ältere, mit einem unglaublich grausamen und kaltem Zug um den Mund, Frau sie herzlos an. "Ich bin die Königin." In ihrem linken Arm schlummerte tief und fest ein kleines Menschenkind, und in ihrer rechten blitzte eine Klinge, die eindeutig zu einem Dolch der Südmenschen gehörte, gefährlich auf. "Ich bin Bistyle!" und mit diesen Worten und einem kalten, zynischem Lächeln auf ihren schmalen Lippen, rammte sie ihr die Klinge tief in ihren Magen.  
  
Tief bohrte sich die kalte Klinge in ihr Fleisch und ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben sank Tinuviel zu Boden. Mit einem selbstgefälligem Lächeln rollte die Königin sie mit ihrem Fuß auf den Rücken, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Doch die Augen ihres Opfers waren geschlossen und mit einem enttäuschtem Achselzucken wandte Bistyle sich ruckartig ab. Zu ruckartig, denn das kleine Baby auf ihrem Arm fing an sich zu bewegen und öffnete mit einsetzendem Schreien die Augen. Lächelnd blickte Bistyle auf ihren kleinen Sohn hinab und wiegte ihn sanft in ihren Armen. "Siehst du das mein kleiner Held? Das ist das Blut der Letzten eines großen Geschlechtes. Nur für dich habe ich sie getötet. Merke dir mein Sohn, solche können dir immer gefährlich werden und wir wollen doch nicht riskieren, dass unser Plan fehlschlägt oder? Komm mein Kleiner, ich lege dich schlafen, bis dein Vater wieder da ist müssen wir noch warten, doch dann geht es los." Säuselte sie beruhigend dem Kind ins Ohr, doch auf ihrem Gesicht entbreitete sich ein teuflisches Grinsen und sie schien Mühe zu haben nicht in lautes Lachen auszubrechen. Ohja, der Plan war einfach so genial, er konnte nicht fehlschlagen. Durch die Geburt ihres Sohnes war alles bereit für die Übernahme. Die letzten zwei wirklich großen Hindernisse waren aus dem Weg geräumt und auch Melondir würde bald sein Schicksal erfüllen. "So jung wirst du sterben, mein Gemahl." flüsterte sie leise und ein Hauch von Bedauern huschte über ihr wunderschönes Gesicht als sie ihren Sohn behutsam in seine Wiege legte und ihn sachte zudeckte. Seufzend setzte die Königin sich neben die Wiege und spielte mit der Klinge. Warten war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen. In Gedanken versunken dachte sie daran, wie sie Melondir kennen gelernt hatte. Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen. Sonnig und warm, genau richtig für einen Ausritt und ein Picknick in den Weiten Ithiliens. Ja, sie hatte vom ersten Augenblick an sein Wesen erkannt und sie lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung. 'Wie einfältig und naiv er doch ist...' Doch je wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als eine forsche, kalte Stimme auf einmal zu ihr sprach. "Wie sieht es aus, meine Liebe?" erschrocken zuckte Bistyle zusammen, fang sich aber schnell und blickte auf die Klinge hinab, in der das Gesicht ihrer Mitverschwörerin aufgetaucht war. "Alles bestens, der König wird in Kürze das Zelt betreten und unser Plan wird anlaufen. Die kleine Schlampe habe ich übrigens für dich erledigt. Dein missratener Sohn hat nicht mal das hinbekommen. Das sieht nicht..." "SCHWEIG!!!" donnerte die Gestalt in der Klinge und Bistyle konnte sehen, wie sich die Augen der Frau verengten. "Das Miststück hat ihn getötet." knurrte ihr Gegenüber gepresst und Bistyle wollte zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, doch die Andere ließ sie gar nicht soweit kommen. "Beeil dich! Ich werde die Zeremonie gleich beginnen und melde dich gefälligst, wenn es soweit ist." Fauchte sie und die Königin nickte nur verärgert. "Das werde ich. Habe ich dich jemals enttäuscht Raug?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So, endlich bekomme ich es auch mal wieder hin, hier ein Update hinzulegen!! Ich weiß, dass ich euch ganz schön lange warten lasse und es tut mir echt furchtbar leid, aber im moment ist selbst in den Ferien soviel los, dass ich kaum noch zum schreiben komme, weil meine Gedanken immer um andere Sachen rotieren *arghs*...aber ich denke, dass es nun besser wird und hoffe, das euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat! Und vielleicht habt ihr ja noch ein wenig Zeit und wenn ja, dann hinterlasst mir doch einfach eine Review (ruhig Kritik *freu drauf*), ja? Darüber würde ich mich wie blöd freuen :)! Alles liebe und ein schönes WE!  
  
Mel 


End file.
